Protector of the Light
by crown172
Summary: I can't believe that I got separated from the boys and came to this place. This place does weird things every day. Not only do I know the identities of the PPGZ, now I have to help them with their problems including with their new partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I was given a request by one of my reviewers about having me making a story about Nexa and Naman so I thought about and decided that maybe I should make one about them. This story will be dedicated to my good friend Lunapok so I hope you like it! I own Nexa, Naman, and my ocs in the story but not the PPGZ and its characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent of the breeze near the ocean. So far, my friends Henry, Danny, Lenny, and Marco were probably transported to another planet so now I'm all alone here and my communicator wouldn't let me contact them. It's probably broken or something. Since I can tell that I'm right by a town, I should probably figure out what this place is called and see if I can find a way to get my communicator to work again.

I guess I should tell you all who I am. I'm Nexa Rhosly and I'm the wielder of the soul blade, a mystical katana that chose me because of my strange power and strong light. I'm supposed to be living a normal life but now I became a heroine for all the planets so none of them would be put in danger by an evil. I have long straight black hair that reaches my waist with bangs on either side of my cheeks, light brown eyes, a yellow t-shirt with a mini brown vest over it, a red skirt with black shorts underneath them, pink sneakers, a yellow communicator, and a heart necklace that belonged to my mother.

I soon began walking around the place and I spotted a welcoming sign in the entrance saying _Welcome to New Townsville_. New Townsville huh? I wonder why its named New Townsville? While I was deep in thought, I nearly bumped into a couple of people and their dog.

"Oh sorry" I apologized to them.

The dog started sniffing me and then began to cry out, "She has a strange power da wan! A strange power da wan!"

Wait a minute, did that dog just talked? First Mr. Coconut talked and now this dog talked?! What kind of town is this!?

"Whoa calm down Peach!" a little boy wearing a lab coat told the dog named Peach.

"She really does have a strange power da wan! But I can't tell if its good or evil!" Peach cried out.

"A strange power?" the little boy looked up at me and soon began thinking.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for bumping into you" I quickly said as I ran away from them as quickly as I could.

"Hold on a minute! Let us talk to you!" a man who wore a lab coat and looked to be the splitting image of the little boy shouted and soon I heard their footsteps following me.

Oh great, I attracted unwanted attention! Now how am I supposed to find my friends!? I just hope that you-know-who doesn't find me here or I'm toast! Since I could hear them still following me, I jumped up really high and landed on the roof of a building and I soon hopped on one roof to the other. Its a good thing I have good stamina and I'm not afraid of heights otherwise I would've been caught.

Once I hopped on the last roof, I looked around and noticed that I finally lost them. Since that talking dog is named Peach and those other two are probably scientists, I should be careful around them since I have no idea whether they should be trusted or not. After checking if the coast was clear, I teleported myself to another place which was the park.

Maybe being here could calm myself down since its one of my favorite places to be in. I began walking around and noticed that there were a few kids playing at the playground and a couple of people on the benches or walking around where the flowers and huge fountain are. What caught my attention was some bubbles being blown somewhere that attracted the kids. My eyes lingered from the bubbles to a girl who was sitting on the bench and blowing them with a bubble blower.

She looked very pretty. She had curly blonde hair tied up in pigtails, light blue eyes, a school uniform consisted of a white full sleeved top with a blue tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, long white socks, black dress shoes, and some sort of belt hung around her waist. Her eyes were full of happiness but it looked like she was thinking about something.

Then she took something out of her belt that looked like a compact when it flashed and she then put it back in and got up and ran toward a different direction. Strange, I wonder why she's in a hurry. Oh well, its not any of my business. While I walked around, 3 streaks of light in pink, light blue, and light green flew across the sky and toward what looked to be a giant robot terrorizing the city.

Hmmm, now I wonder if this place is really a city or a place full of crazy stuff. I'm totally guessing that everyday, things keep getting weirder every time. I just hope that I won't get discovered by anyone else like that dog who was crying out about my strange power. Heck, I don't even know what kind of power it is. Guys, please find a way to contact me and let me know if you're okay or not.

* * *

**Leave good reviews please and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for liking my story everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I watched as that giant robot was destroyed and out came a talking monkey. Yup, this place sure does have weird stuff and not only that but there are 3 girls fighting him with their weapons. One was a pink eyed girl with long orange hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, a pink leotard with a vest over it that has a yellow P on the front, a ruffled pink skirt with a black lining on the hem,and pink shoes. Another one was a light blue eyed girl with blonde hair tied up in pigtails with a blue clip on her bang and she had the same uniform like the pink eyed girl except hers was light blue. The last one was a light green eyed girl with black spiky hair with green clips on both sides of her hair and she wore the same uniform like them except hers was green.

Hold on, wasn't that girl with pigtails the same one that I saw at the park blowing bubbles? And not only that, she had a belt with a compact in it just like the other girls except in their signature color. So not only is she a normal girl but a superhero? And why do I feel a strong power from them because of their light? Looks like I have a lot to think about.

I saw the talking monkey get sent toward the sky and he zoomed into space until he became a twinkling star. The 3 girls congratulated with one another and they soon flew away leaving their color streaks. Now I'm curious on who those other girls are so without thinking, I quietly went after them to see if that blonde haired girl is the same one at the park.

After quietly following them, they flew inside a lab so I hid behind some bushes so I won't be seen. I spotted a good window so while hiding, I looked over and checked to see that the lab was not only a house but a pretty huge one as well. There were huge monitors including some computer keyboards and there was some science equipment on the table. I noticed a huge tank filled with a strange substance that had a label on the front that said Chemical Z.

I found the girls landing on the ground talking with that scientist and that little boy and Peach that I nearly ran into them one time. I sure hope that dog doesn't sniff me again. The girls pressed their compacts and a bright light engulfed them and their stood the same girl I saw at the park and two other girls who I never seen before.

The one with the orange hair was wearing a sweater with the top white with a small yellow heart on the front and the sleeves were colored red and pink, a jeans mini skirt, white socks, pink sneakers, and a belt around her waist with a pink compact.

The one with the black hair was wearing a yellow t-shirt with green stripes on the sleeves, green shorts, orange bands on her wrists, white socks, green sneakers, a green cap, and a belt around her waist with a green compact.

I couldn't make out what they're saying because of the glass window preventing me from hearing them but I was mostly surprised those girls could transform into super heroes using a compact from that belt. But how did they get these powers in the first place?

I saw the dog Peach began sniffing again and I knew that he could sniff me out so I quickly teleported before he could spot me. I teleported near a junkyard and I sighed in relief. At least I know that the girl with blonde hair is the same one at the park who was blowing those bubbles. Hold on, why did I wanna know? I don't even know that girl. Maybe something was telling me to figure out but what. I was broken out of my thoughts by a voice that sounded pretty familiar.

"Unhand me now you green gang members!" a voice shouted at the junkyard.

"I told you it could talk boss!" a huge voice exclaimed.

"Well what do you know? A coconut that could actually talk! Thats something you don't see everyday" a voice crackled.

Wait, did he just say a coconut that could actually talk? That would mean…. Mr. Coconut! He's here too! I quickly ran to the voice and hid behind a pile where I saw 5 people covered in green laughing evilly at Mr. Coconut who was held by a huge person who was also green.

"If you don't let me go, I'll eat all of you!" Mr. Coconut growled.

"How can you eat us if you're small?" a girl wearing a sailor outfit laughed.

"I may look small but I can expand and eat those who insult me!" he shouted at her.

"Yeah I don't believe you" a guy with sunglasses said. "I wonder what a coconut tastes like? Haven't eaten one in a while"

"Let me do it boss! I can easily chop them!" a little boy exclaimed.

What! There is no way I'm gonna let them hurt my friend. Without thinking, I got out of my hiding spot and threw some grass stems at the huge guy which landed in his mouth and made him fall down and release Mr. Coconut who noticed me and quickly went over to me.

"Don't mess with my friend" I growled maliciously.

"Well well well, looks like we have some fresh meat here guys" the one with sunglasses cackled. "You should know its dangerous to be out here little girl"

"Don't you know this place is full of idiots?" I shot back.

"Feisty huh? I like that. Well since we've never seen you here before, I guess we should introduce you. I'm Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang" Ace replied.

"I'm Big Billy" Big Billy said after recovering from the grass stems I threw at him.

"They call me Little Arturo" Little Arturo said.

"My name is Ivy" the girl known as Ivy pointed to herself and then she pointed to the last member. "And that goop over there, he's Grubber"

"Eeehh Grubber" Grubber replied.

"Never heard of you" I replied bluntly.

They all fell anime style and Ace had a tick mark on his head.

"Thats it! Get her guys!" he yelled.

They all came rushing toward me and I motioned Mr. Coconut to hide behind the pile. I brought out my soul blade and with top speed, slashed at every one of them not before letting Mr. Coconut used his sonic screech for the finishing blow and they were all knocked out on the floor.

"You okay Mr. Coconut?" I checked to see if he didn't have any injuries.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Nexa, at least I know that someone else is here" he smiled.

"Me too" I smiled back. "I couldn't use my communicator to see where Henry and the boys are. I think its broken or something. Have you seen the boys or was it just you who came here?"

"No I haven't seen them. I was supposed to be with Danny but it looks like we got separated and I have no clue where they could be so it was just me who came here" he explained.

"Well we better leave before these buffoons wake up, lets go" I picked him up and put him on my shoulder and I walked away from the junkyard not noticing that my fight was witnessed by a security camera that was screened on the monitor at the lab.

"Interesting, she actually defeated them with that blade she brought out" the man said zooming the image of the soul blade.

"Professor, she's the girl that Peach detected with the strange power" the little boy pointed out.

"You're right Ken. And she also has a friend who talks like Peach" the Professor replied.

"But I don't sense any white z rays from them da wan" Peach piped up.

"Who are those 2 anyways?" Ken asked.

"Who knows but for now, we got to keep an eye on them and inform the girls about this. This girl could either be a friend or foe" the Professor answered.

"She's definitely a friend da wan! I sense no evil in her and that coconut!" Peach exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well we'll have to wait and see once we meet her again if she doesn't run away from us though" the Professor sighed.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the PPGZ characters just my o.c.s, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"So let me get this straight, you landed at the junkyard and while you were looking around, you accidentally came across the Gangreen Gang's member Big Billy and tried to run away from him because you thought he was gonna eat you?" I asked Mr. Coconut in disbelief.

"Sadly yes" Mr. Coconut sighed.

"Sorry to hear that but now you got me! All we have to do is find out where Henry and the others are and we'll all be reunited once again!" I reassured him.

"I sure hope so. If we ran into more trouble, who knows what will happen" he replied.

"Hey don't worry about it, we just gotta be more careful and handle whatever danger that comes after us. We are pretty strong warriors you know" I said.

"True but the only one strong enough is Marco and his aura sometimes gives me the creeps" he shivered while sniffing at a flower.

We were both near the park and spotted a field full of flowers so we stopped to see and admire them.

"These flowers sure smell nice" Mr. Coconut said. "They're even pretty when they bloom"

"You're just saying that because they remind you of Mrs. Coconut" I sighed.

"Hey don't blame me, I haven't seen her in a long time" he answered.

"Anyways, I don't sense any Soul Stealers here so what should we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know and besides, we also got to be careful of those scientists and that robot dog you told me about" he said.

"Yeah you're right but I haven't seen them in a bit so we're definitely safe for now" I answered.

Right after we finished our conversation, I felt someone touch my hair and I turned around to find a girl with blonde hair that was braided into pigtails, dark eyes, freckles, a blue bandana wrapped around her head with pink sakura patterns on them, glasses, a blue sweater with red linings on them, blue pants, and flats.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought your hair was pretty and felt like touching it" she said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Thats okay, a lot of people like to touch my hair and thanks" I smiled at her.

"You're welcome well I better go now, good-bye" she waved good-bye as she walked away.

"She seemed nice" I replied.

"Yeah but she had an usual aura though and it felt like there was dark energy in her" Mr. Coconut said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm quite positive, we should go check it out to see if it reacts to her emotions" he suggested.

"Probably but we'll have to stay quiet though" I said.

He nodded and jumped on my shoulder where we quietly followed that girl and we soon hid behind a tree where she was sitting on a bench with a lipstick container in her hand.

"Didn't know she could wear make-up" I thought.

"I wonder if Jason would like this color on me?" I heard her say.

She dabbed some lipstick on her lips and suddenly, a dark aura surrounded her and she transformed into a grown woman with black hair that reminds me of Medusa but it covered her left eye, yellow/green eyes, red lips, pale skin, a purple mini dress, a red necklace that looked like a snake, black gloves, black stockings, and red heels. She had an evil look on her face which nearly frightened Mr. Coconut.

"I sense evil aura in her" he growled quietly.

"Now to spread some mischief in the city" the woman's voice echoed as she jumped off and went around the city.

"She can transform into a monster!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "We have to go follow her!"

"Right!" he said.

We jumped on the roofs to follow her and we found her putting on make-up to look like someone else and confuse others while she steals some stuff.

"What kind of monster is she?" I wondered.

"Well we should stop her before she hurts someone" he said.

"I agree" I said.

"Hey you! Quit bothering those people and stop stealing those items!"

She stopped what she was doing and saw me with an evil grin.

"Sorry sweetheart but you can't stop me" she chuckled.

"Yeah right!" I jumped off the building and slashed my soul blade at her which made a hit.

"Ouch! Oh you're gonna get it now brat!" she landed a kick at me but I blocked it with my blade.

"Nice try!" I jumped and gave her a roundhouse kick which made her hit the ground and I put my hand on her heart to get rid of that evil dark light in her. A bright light surrounded her and the dark light was gone and now on the ground was that girl I met but she was unconscious and she was clutching her lipstick on her hand.

"I can't believe this poor girl was bathed by the dark light" I said with sadness.

"Its a cruel world out there" he replied.

I picked her up and we teleported at the park and laid her down on the bench where she could wake up without being afraid.

"We better go before someone suspects anything" I told him.

"Too late!" he pointed his head toward the sky.

I looked and saw the 3 girls who once battled that robot and they were hovering at the sky looking at me.

"Isn't that the girl the Professor told us about?" the girl in pink said.

"I think thats her" the girl in green answered.

"Excuse me but you need to come with us!" the girl in blue exclaimed.

"Why!?" I asked.

"The professor will explain everything to you!" the girl in pink answered.

The professor? I wonder who that guy is?

"I can sense good in those girls" Mr. Coconut whispered to me.

"Um okay!" I replied.

"Well lets go!" the girl in green picked me up and they flew us toward a huge lab.

When we got there and went inside, I was face to face with the same people who I ran into the other day.

"You're those people who said I had a strange power!" I blurted out while pointed at them.

"Why yes we are and we haven't told you who we are, I'm Professor Utonium, this is my son Ken and our dog Peach" he introduced them to me.

"Greetings" the little boy named Ken bowed.

"Nice to meet you da wan!" Peach greeted.

"A talking dog? Looks like I'm not the only one who talks" Mr. Coconut replied as he jumped off my shoulder and landed on the ground.

"Hello da wan!" Peach greeted him.

"Greetings Peach, I'm Mr. Coconut. Hope we get along well" he greeted him with a nod.

"Me too da wan!" he smiled.

"I'm Nexa Rhosly, its a pleasure to meet you" I bowed down to show respect.

"The pleasure is all ours" he bowed back.

I looked at the girls and recognized the girl in blue that I saw at the park.

"You're that girl at the park that I saw the other day" I pointed to her then covered my mouth. Why did I have to say that.

"W-What are you talking about?" she slightly stuttered.

"I guess I should explain" I sighed.

I explained everything on how I saw her and her form fighting that robot and followed at the lab to see her and the other girls de-transform into their normal forms and their eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Y-You saw us de-transform!?" the girl in pink paled.

"Yeah sorry about that but I had to see if I was right" I apologized.

"You better not tell anyone about our secret or else!" the girl in green growled at me.

"Don't worry I'm not and since you transform into that uniform, why are the skirts short? Shouldn't you wear shorts underneath them?" I asked.

She processed the words from what I said and slapped her forehead in disbelief.

"Why haven't I thought of that!?" she mumbled in anger.

"How about you let me explain" the Professor said. "You see they became a group called the PowerPuff Girls Z by white z rays that appeared from an iceberg and 3 of them hit the girls while 1 of them hit Peach. Not only there were white z rays that appeared but black z rays as well turning any object or person into a monster"

"Black z rays? That'll explain that girl who transformed into a monster after she put some lipstick on her lips" I said.

"You must mean Annie, she transforms into Sedusa whenever she puts lipstick on" the girl in pink said.

"Yeah thats her!" I said. "Thanks umm…"

"Oh sorry, I'm Hyper Blossom but my normal form is Momoko" Blossom said.

"I'm Rolling Bubbles and my normal form is Miyako" Bubbles smiled.

"I'm Powered Buttercup and my normal form is Kaoru" Buttercup replied. "By the way, thanks for giving me an idea on how to handle the skirt issue"

"No problem and you don't like skirts?" I asked.

"Not one bit" she shook her head.

"I pity you"

"I know"

"Well thanks for telling me all of this. I promise I won't tell a soul to anyone, well I should leave now so good-bye" I bowed as I walked out the door.

"Wait a minute, where do you live?" Blossom asked me.

"Um I don't live here actually, I live somewhere else thats really far from here" I explained.

"You can spend the night here if you like" the Professor suggested.

"Thanks but me and Mr. Coconut will be all right but thank you for the offer though" I walked out the door and teleported somewhere so I won't here anymore from them.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night there?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"I'm sure, I don't want to trouble them" I said. "How about we go watch the sunset before we sleep?"

"Sounds cool, lets go" Mr. Coconut said.

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice said.

"Who said that?" I looked around.

"Up here toots" the voice said.

I looked up and gasped at who I saw up on the trees. He looked kinda like me except his hair reached past his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail and his hair was spiky nearly covering his dark brown eyes. He had a brown shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it, black baggy pants, black shoes, brown communicator, and a cross necklace around his neck.

"Naman" I whispered.

"Correct" he smirked.

He vanished and then reappeared in front of me where he pressed his lips on mine. I slightly gasped and then he pulled away before I could react.

"What was that for you bastard!" I tried to punch at him but he vanished and reappeared behind me.

"A little gift for you but don't let your guard down, I'm back and I'll make sure to defeat you once and for all" he whispered maliciously in my ear.

I turned around to hit him but he vanished before I could do that. Oh great, not only did he find me on this planet but now he's going to beat me and possibly get rid of me once and for all. I just hope the boys won't know that he kissed me and I gotta make sure Mr. Coconut keeps this a secret also.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but here's the next chapter! By the way, every chapter is all in Nexa's p.o.v. but I might do one of the characters point of view soon so watch out for it!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

"I'm surprised he actually kissed you" Mr. Coconut replied.

"Lets not talk about it Mr. Coconut and please don't tell the others or they'll go on a rampage to kill him" I grimaced.

"I won't don't worry about it but they're going to figure out soon enough though and it won't be a pretty sight" he slightly shivered.

"Which is why we must keep this a secret" I replied. "Anyways, did you get enough sleep?"

He and I were walking at the bridge this morning after we rested near one of the trees at the park. Well I was walking and he was resting on my shoulder.

"Yes, yes I did. You?" he asked.

"Not that good, after our encounter with Naman I couldn't stop getting nightmares about him" I sighed.

"Well he does like to bother you and defeat you all the time and plus you would label him nuts or psychotic" he answered.

"I still think he's psychotic since he sometimes scares me but I won't admit it to him though" I said.

"You better get rid of that fear or else he'll use it to his advantage" he replied.

"I know but I'm trying so don't worry about it" I reassured him.

"If you insist" he answered.

"Hi Nexa!" I heard a voice yell my name.

"Huh?" I turned my head and found Momoko jogging toward me with a school bag in her hand. She wore the same outfit like she did yesterday.

"Oh hi Momoko, what brings you here?" I greeted.

"I'm on my way to school" she giggled.

"School? I'm guessing its still the weekdays huh?" I replied.

"Its only Friday so yeah" she smiled. "Nice to see you again Mr. Coconut!"

"Hello Momoko-chan" he bowed.

"Momoko-chan? Why did you call her that?" I whispered to him.

"I figured out that this town is in Japan so we have to be formal to others" he whispered back.

"Wait Japan!?" I whispered in shock.

"Yup, I was pretty surprised about it as well" he whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Momoko asked us.

"Is this town in Japan?" I asked.

"Uh yeah why?" she answered.

I slapped my forehead in disbelief. How could I have been so stupid!? Their names, the greetings, the weird stuff happening. How could I missed all of this!?

"Um Nexa-chan, are you okay?" Momoko looked at me with worry.

"I'm okay don't worry about it Momoko-chan" I reassured her while patting her head. "How about I walk you to school so you'll be protected by me and Mr. Coconut from any bad person?"

"That sounds nice" she smiled. "You'll be surprised at how big the school is"

We began walking side by side and talked about random things. The only reason I wanted to walk with her to school was because of my overprotectiveness toward innocent females. Because of my reputation as the alpha wolf at my school, all the males are afraid of me while the females admire me in helping them dominate over the males. Since that happened, all of us were treated equally and no one was discriminated. I also make sure that no pervert or bad boy come near the girls at school since they're still innocent.

"Here we are!" she pointed to a big white building. "Thats the school!"

"Wow" me and Mr. Coconut replied.

"Told you it'll be big" she giggled. "Oh hey Miyako, hey Kaoru!"

"Hi Momoko-chan and ohayo Nexa-chan and Mr. Coconut-san!" Miyako greeted us while walking toward us with Kaoru beside her.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan" we greeted. Its a good thing I know a bit of Japanese so I won't get confused by their words.

"Yo!" Kaoru greeted and we both fist-bumped.

"Are you coming to school here Nexa-chan?" Miyako asked me.

"Oh no I'm not. I was just here to walk Momoko-chan alone so nothing bad happened to her" I said.

"She can take care of herself since some of the boys are scared of her boy-craziness" Kaoru chuckled.

"Hey!" Momoko pouted.

"Thats not nice" I pointed toward Kaoru and then I pointed to Momoko. "And I'll help get rid of your boy-craziness"

"I was just joking geez" Kaoru slightly sweatdropped.

"How are you gonna get rid of my boy-craziness?" Momoko asked.

"I'll let you know later well you better get to class or else you'll be late" I said.

"You're right, come on girls!" Miyako grabbed their hands and they all ran inside the school while waving bye to me and Mr. Coconut.

"How are you gonna do that?" Mr. Coconut asked me.

"You'll have to wait and see" I slightly smirked.

"I really hate secrets" I heard him mutter.

I slightly laughed and jumped really high to land on the roof of a building. The scenery of the town was amazing which was probably why it was named New Townsville. Even though it was only morning, the town still looked beautiful from my point of view.

"The wind feels nice" Mr. Coconut sighed.

"I agree with you" I said.

I felt the wind blowing my long hair making me feel relaxed. It felt like all my worries were washed away from it. Sadly, that moment was ruined when I heard a noise below me.

"I sense some dark light below us" Mr. Coconut answered.

"Me too" I replied.

We both looked down from the roof and saw 3 boys causing mischief on the streets. One had spiky orange hair that reached his shoulders with a red cap on his head that was turned backwards, red eyes, a black windbreaker with red on it, black pants, red skating shoes, and a bandaid on his left cheek. Another one had blonde hair swept sideways, dark blue eyes, freckles, and he wore the same outfit like the boy except his color was in blue. The last one had jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a bang covering his left eye, dark green eyes, and he wore the same outfit like the boys except his color was in green.

They all looked to be 11 years old and there was a dark light omitting from them.

"Should we stop them?" I asked Mr. Coconut.

"Hold on" he took a look at the boys again and had a shocking look on his face. "No way"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Those boys not only have the dark light but the white light too" he answered.

"Is that possible?" I said with disbelief.

"I don't know but lets see if the girls could stop them" he replied.

Suddenly, the PPGZ appeared in front of the boys with their arms crossed except for Bubbles who had her arms behind her back.

"Hold it right there RowdyRuff Boys Z!" they all yelled.

The RowdyRuff Boys Z? So thats what the boys are called. I wonder if they're the counterparts of the PPGZ?

"Not gonna happen hags! _Spitball Straw!_" the boy in red shouted.

"_Earwax Q-Tip!_" the boy in blue cried out.

"_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_" the boy in green yelled.

The girls dodged and grimaced from their attacks and suddenly, the RRBZ ran toward them and flipped their skirts. What!? How dare those perverts flipped their skirts and those jerks are laughing! They are so dead once I get my hands on them!

"Uh Nexa, why are you unleashing a killer intent?" Mr. Coconut asked me.

I felt all my killer intent radiating on me and my hair slightly floated from it. My eyes were slightly glowing and my teeth almost looked like canines. They just unleashed the rage of the alpha wolf.

Without thinking, I jumped off the roof with Mr. Coconut still on the roof shouting for me to get back but it was too late as I landed on the ground with my feet and glared at the RRBZ in anger. The girls noticed me but not the boys since they were busy laughing. With intense speed, I zoomed over to them and grabbed their necks and smashed them against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIP THEIR SKIRTS YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!?" I growled menacingly at them.

"H-Hey l-let go!" the boy in red stuttered while trying to get out of my grip.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

"W-We w-were j-just m-messing a-around" the boy in blue stuttered in fear.

"Y-Yeah n-now l-let g-go o-of u-us" the boy in green stuttered trying to sound brave.

Suddenly, a white glow surrounded their bodies and I quickly let go of them and jumped back while me and the others shielded our eyes from the glow. When it stopped, we saw the boys were still the same except they were taller now and they had black belts with compacts in their respective colors around their waist and wristwatches on their wrists. I noticed that their outfits had changed into battle outfits like the PPGZs. **(If you've seen BiPinkBunny's outfits for the RRBZ when they're transformed then you'll know what they look like)**

"Guys what happened to us?" the boy in blue asked them.

"I don't know Boomer but I feel a whole lot stronger now in this age" the boy in green flexed his muscles.

"Boomer, Butch, looks like we became older, stronger, and cooler" the boy in red grinned at his outfit.

"They forgot modest too" I whispered to the girls and they slightly giggled.

"Hey what are you girls laughing about!?" the boy in green known as Butch exclaimed.

"Oh nothing except we know that your egos are still there" Buttercup smirked while the girls laughed.

"You are so dead!" he lunged at her but I chopped his neck to knock him out.

"Butch! What did you do to our brother!?" the boy in red and the boy in blue known as Boomer yelled at me.

"All I did was hit a pressure point on him and he's unconscious" I pointed out.

I vanished and appeared behind them and chopped their necks and they were also unconscious and knocked out.

"Thanks for helping us but we could've handled them" Blossom said.

"No problem and I did that because they flipped your skirts which made me mad" I answered.

"But you didn't have to knock them out though" Bubbles said.

"They deserve it and that Butch guy was gonna attack Buttercup" I pointed out.

"I could've handled him" Buttercup shrugged.

They picked up their respective counterparts and flew off toward the lab and I jumped on the roof to meet Mr. Coconut.

"You should calm down next time" he sighed.

"I can't help myself, its my nature to be overprotective" I replied.

I picked him up and we both teleported to the lab where we found the girls putting the boys on large lab tables. They were still unconscious so its a good thing they are otherwise they would've caused trouble if we weren't there.

"By the way, who are the RRBZ?" I asked them.

"That was fast" Blossom replied. "Well the RRBZ are our boy counterparts created by Mojo JoJo from our DNA, my bendy straw, Miyako's cotton swab, Kaoru's gym sock, Mojo's body hair, and Chemical Z"

"Mojo JoJo?" I asked in confusion.

"He's an evil monkey hit by the black z rays who created these boys to destroy us but his plan failed" Buttercup answered.

"And they were created by his hair?" I grimaced. "That is just wrong"

"We were grossed out too" Bubbles replied.

"Greetings girls and Mr. Coconut, I see you've brought the boys here" the Professor came into the room with Ken and Peach.

"The boys suddenly became older and have belts like we do Professor except they're black instead of white" Blossom replied.

"I see, I guess I should do more research about this then" he answered.

"Excuse me Professor but is it possible for someone to have both the black and white light?" Mr. Coconut asked him.

"I'm not quite sure why?" he said.

"Not only can I sense black light in them but white light too" Mr. Coconut answered.

"White light? It must be from the Chemical Z which would explain the belts appearing and causing them to get older and have different outfits" Ken said.

"Ken's right da wan and I can sniff out some white in them!" Peach cried out.

"Whats strange is that it happened when Nexa grabbed their necks and slammed them against the wall while she was mad" Buttercup said.

"Maybe my light activated theirs to cause their belts to appear and become the same age like you girls" I answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you have a strange power" Bubbles replied.

"You must be more careful Nexa otherwise everyone else will know about it" Mr. Coconut warned me.

"I know Mr. Coconut but no one will know about it" I replied.

"Too late, we already know" a voice said.

We quickly turned our heads and slightly gasped on who we saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter since the last one left a cliff hanger.**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

You've got to be kidding me! The red RRBZ and his brothers are already awake and they now know that I was the reason they've gotten older and got their belts and watches activated. I definitely hate life!

"You better not tell anyone or else!" I growled at him.

"Your threats can't affect me girly but we won't tell anyone though" he smirked.

"There's a catch isn't it Brick?" Blossom glared at him.

"You know me so well" the red boy known as Brick grinned. "We won't tell anyone as long as you don't make any of the villains stronger than us"

"What are you talking about? All the villains have the black light except for you guys since you 3 have both the black and white light" I said.

"So the villains won't become stronger than us if they come in contact with your strange power?" Boomer asked.

"Thats correct. It only activates if it comes in contact with the white light or any other light that has good in it" I answered.

"Not only did ours come in contact with yours but we're now older because of it" Butch checked his muscles. "And stronger too, I don't know whether to thank you or insult you"

"Watch it" I glared at him.

"You humans are so despicable" Mr. Coconut sighed.

"Did that coconut just talk?" Boomer pointed at him.

"Yes he did and you should all get used to it since this town has weird stuff everyday" I pointed out.

"Back to the important subject, you boys are not gonna tell anyone about her strange power unless you want me to send you all to space!" Buttercup threatened them.

"Well since she gave us an explanation then we don't have to tell anyone since she's right about this town being weird" Brick said. "Anyways, why are we here?"

"How about you let me explain" the Professor came out from the living room. "You were all unconscious after being hit by a pressure point on the neck and brought here to examine your belts and we all realized that you can transform just like the girls"

"What do you mean transform like the girls? Are you saying those 3 ar- he stopped himself as he thought of something and a huge evil grin spread on his face and the boys caught on what he was saying and grinned evilly also.

"What's with that evil grin?" Blossom asked.

"So all this time, you 3 aren't just superheroes but regular people as well. How could we not recognize it at all" Brick applauded himself.

"The only way for you girls to transform is by using your belts" Boomer said.

"And no one could recognize your secret identities because of the transformation" Butch finished.

"Oh no, they know" Ken whispered to the Professor in shock.

"Since your names are just cover names, what are your real names?" Brick asked them.

"Why would we tell you punks!?" Buttercup yelled at them.

"I'm Miyako, Blossom is Momoko, and Buttercup is Kaoru" Bubbles replied.

"Bubbles!" the girls yelled at her. "Why would you tell them our identities!?"

"Well they asked" Bubbles replied while the girls fell anime style.

"She must be a bit dense" Mr. Coconut whispered to me.

"I'm afraid she is" I whispered while sweatdropping.

"So since you boys have belts like them, why don't you join our side and become superheroes?" the Professor asked in hesitation.

"What! Have you gone mad Professor!?" Buttercup yelled in shock.

"Now think about it girls, having those boys teamed up with you could help you all defeat crime easier and you're gonna need more help" the Professor explained. "So boys, what do you think?"

"Huddle!" Brick shouted.

He and the boys got off the lab table and huddled with one another in a corner probably to discuss their decision on whether they're joining or not. After discussing for at least a few minutes, they broke out and yelled, "You got yourself a deal!"

Wow that was inconvenient. I would think they'd say no but instead they decided to join. I wonder why they would do that?

"Excellent now you 3 shall live here in the lab and go to the same school with them but you'll all need normal clothes though" the Professor said.

"Wait what!? They're going to the same school as us!?" the girls exclaimed.

"Thats right so you can keep an eye on them and get along with them well since you're all working together" he replied.

"And that means you have to be their friends" Ken continued.

"Or boyfriends da wan" Peach finished.

"Peach!" the girls shouted at him while their faces become slightly pink.

The boys had smirks on their faces and flew over to their counterparts and picked them up in a bridal position.

"Hope we get along well partner" they whispered in their ear seductively.

"Put them down now and don't even think about messing with them!" I shouted at them in anger.

"Just do what she said or else she'll kill you guys" Mr. Coconut sighed.

"See if you can catch us!" they grinned as they flew away with their counterparts.

"Hey!" I began to run after them but I stopped as I sensed something from somewhere.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Mr. Coconut.

"Yeah I did, you think it might be?" Mr. Coconut answered.

"Possibly" I said.

"Nexa-san, Mr. Coconut, are you two alright?" the Professor asked us.

We ignored what he said and I quickly ran out the door ignoring his callings and tried to focus on my senses. Could it be possible that one of my friends is here or is it someone else? I really hope its one of the guys so I'll see if they knew where the others are and we could possibly be reunited again.

"The aura is coming from the beach" Mr. Coconut pointed out.

"Got it" I replied.

I jogged toward the beach and stopped where I panted. It was still afternoon and I looked around to see where the aura could be.

"Are you sure its here?" I asked him.

"I'm positive, I know I sensed it" he replied.

After we looked around for a while, I could no longer sense it anymore.

"I can't sense it anymore" I sighed.

"Me neither but I know it was here" Mr. Coconut said.

"Maybe we should check it out another time since the others are wondering why we left and we gotta stop the boys from teasing the girls" I said.

"Still overprotective?" he sighed.

"I can't help it, its in my nature" I pointed out.

We walked off the beach and back toward the lab unaware that a familiar set of dark brown eyes watched me from the shadows and kept his aura hidden from us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

A few days have passed by ever since the RRBZ joined the PPGZ and things were kinda crazy between them. Brick wouldn't stop teasing Momoko, Boomer and Miyako would go to the park and get along with one another, and Butch and Kaoru would argue and they settled it by either playing sports or arm-wrestling. I still don't know the reason why they joined them but if its some sort of plan then they're not gonna win this time.

Right now, its a Monday afternoon and I'm outside the school gates waiting for the girls to come out from school. The guys would probably be with them since they know them better than anyone else. Mr. Coconut hid behind my back being covered by my hair so no one would see him probably because people might freak out seeing a live talking coconut with me.

The bell rang which indicated that school had ended and all the students either ran or walked outside the door to go home or somewhere else to hang out. While they were all walking out, a few of the students looked at me but mostly the guys and I had to calm myself down from yelling at them to stop looking at me so I just gave them my death glare and they looked away in fear. This is why you should never mess with the alpha wolf.

I looked around to see where the others could be and luckily I found Momoko walking toward me. I wonder why the others aren't with her?

"Hi Nexa-chan!" she greeted me.

"Hello Momoko-chan, where are the others?" I asked her.

"They're still being crowded by their fangirls and fanboys" she sighed.

"Fangirls and fanboys?" I asked in confusion.

"Well Miyako and Kaoru are pretty popular at school: Miyako with her beauty and kindness and Kaoru with her strength and toughness. The boys soon became popular with the girls since they all think they're the hottest boys at school" she answered.

"And you're not popular?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sadly no I'm not" she sighed in sadness.

"But why not, you have a pretty face and you're very kind" Mr. Coconut said from behind my back.

"Thanks but Miyako is the most prettiest girl at school and no boy would wanna be with me because of my love for sweets and boy-craziness" she sulked.

"I can help you with your boy-craziness and stop you from eating too many sweets" I suggested.

"But how are you gonna do that?" she asked.

"Its pretty simple, follow me" I grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to the park in an area where no one would hear or see us.

"But what about the others? They're gonna want to know where I am?" she asked.

"The professor has cameras all over the city, he'll probably use them to figure out where we are" I pointed out.

"Point taken" she replied.

"Now lets start in helping you stop your boy-craziness and your love of eating so many sweets" I said. "But first tell me this, why are you crazy about boys?"

"Its because of how cute and handsome they are!" she squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"And?" I continued.

"And what?" she asked.

"Were they ever nice to you, compliment you, or ever help you with anything?" I said.

"Actually no but there was this one boy I used to like but he pranked me in the end" she replied with sadness.

"I see" I said. "You're 13 right Momoko-chan?"

"Yeah thats right" she replied.

"Don't you think that you aren't ready yet to have a boyfriend? I mean, you're still a superhero and you won't have time dating someone while saving the city" I pointed out.

"I guess you're right but I just can't help myself, I always thought that the boys are school are really handsome" she answered.

"True but those with looks are either nice or not and you have to be careful or else they might take advantage of your emotions" I said.

"Maybe you're right. I think I should stop being boy-crazy or else they could hurt my feelings" she said.

"You should and you probably should tell yourself not to fall in love until you're sure you found the right guy who you can trust and will never lie to you" I suggested.

"Yeah I should. From now on, no more being boy-crazy and instead, I'll just focus on my friends, family, and my studies" she smiled in triumph. "By the way, why would you help me Nexa-chan?"

"Lets just say you remind me of one of my best friends back at home who used to like boys but not anymore after she got hurt by someone she liked and I nearly killed that bastard for hurting her" I smiled evilly with a killer intent washing over me making Mr. Coconut jump from my back and on the ground.

"She's very protective of her precious people just to let you know" Mr. Coconut said to Momoko.

"I see" she slightly sweat-dropped.

"Well now that you aren't boy-crazy anymore, lets help you get over your obsession with sweets" I replied.

"But I love eating sweets!" she whined.

"I like sweets too but eating too much is bad for you. You should only eat them in moderation while you eat some healthy foods in order for you to be healthy" I explained. "How about this, you can eat only 1 or 2 sweets after you eat lunch and dinner but for breakfast, eat some fruit with it"

"Fine" she pouted.

"Its for your own good Momoko-chan. And to make sure you're doing this well, me and Mr. Coconut will keep an eye on you to make sure you're following my instructions" I replied.

"Why drag me into this?" he asked.

"Because you're important thats why" I answered.

"Oh" he said.

"Okay so thats it?" she asked.

"Thats it, lets get you back to the lab since the others are probably there" I grabbed her hand and we walked back toward the lab with Mr. Coconut on my shoulder again.

When we got there, I sensed a familiar presence hiding somewhere and it looks like Mr. Coconut sensed it too.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up. I gotta do something first" I said.

"Um okay good luck with that" she replied.

She went inside the lab and after walking down near the gates of the lab, the presence felt stronger.

"You can show yourself, no one is here except for the both of us!" I yelled.

Then, he appeared a few feet away from me with a malicious look on his face and his eyes full of mischief. Mr. Coconut growled at him while I stop him from biting him.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"I'm just here to see how my favorite girl is doing?" he smirked.

"Yeah right, you're here for something else" I replied venomously.

"Smart aren't you? Well just to let you know again, I'll defeat you once and for all and you'll be begging for mercy" he grinned evilly.

"Like that'll happen" I scoffed. "And just to let you know, I'm not gonna be defeated by the likes of you"

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow. "You will give up if something bad happened to one of your precious people"

"Leave them out of this and don't you dare come near the girls!" I yelled.

"As long as you don't make me mad then I won't" he shrugged. "We'll be fighting soon so get ready for that"

He vanished in a dark light and I massaged my forehead to get rid of the aching feeling. Why did he had to find me and how am I gonna explain to the others if they see him? I hope the boys would come find me soon and help me defeat him otherwise New Townsville will be in danger by him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

After helping Momoko get over her boy-craziness and love of sweets, the girls were pretty much shocked on how much she changed. She no longer likes boys, her love of sweets went down, and she focuses a lot on her studies which made her quite smart in the group. Even her classmates at school were quite surprised on the change and a couple of the boys at school were starting to like her but it made Brick mad though if they ever come near her.

Looks like he's jealous and likes Momoko but doesn't want to admit it. Even she doesn't know that he likes her since I told her not to fall in love yet until she finds the right guy. Well right now its afternoon and the PPGZ and the RRBZ are eating lunch outside at school away from any of their fangirls/boys. I'm sitting down on a tree branch where I'm hidden by its leaves so no one would see me and I could catch up on what they're saying. Mr. Coconut was resting on the branch next to me feeling the gentle breeze.

"What did you all think of the math test?" Miyako asked.

"It was really hard! I felt like my brain was gonna explode from too much thinking!" Kaoru groaned.

"You hate math too?" Butch asked her.

"The subject that I despise the most!" she answered.

"It wasn't that bad" Momoko said.

"Thats because you answered them all like it was a piece of cake. How did you even became so smart?" Brick asked in disbelief.

"Someone we know helped me" she answered.

"I'm surprised she actually did that" Kaoru said.

"Me too" Miyako replied.

"Guys we have company" Boomer pointed to someone that they all recognized.

I turned to his direction and saw a boy walking toward them with two other guys behind him who had soccer uniforms on. He had brown hair, brown eyes, had a black shirt with a long orange vest over it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had a neutral expression on his face but when he saw Kaoru, his expression slightly changed but his eyes were cold when he saw Butch near her. Looks like he has a slight crush on her.

"Yo Kaoru! The boys and I want to ask you if you could play soccer with us after school today?" the brown haired boy asked her.

"Sorry I can't, I'm busy today" she replied.

"You sure? Can't you consider re-scheduling it because we need your to help us practice" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Natsuki but I can't, I have a lot of stuff to do" she sighed.

"I see" he replied. "Will you help us tomorrow then?"

"Sure I can do that" she said.

"Alright thats good" he nodded.

"Hey Kaoru, you're a tomboy right?" one of the soccer players asked her.

"Yeah I am" she raised her eyebrow.

"How come you're hanging out with girly girls instead? I understand hanging out with the popular boys but why girly girls?" he pointed to Momoko and Miyako.

"Hey don't insult Miyako-chan. Don't forget she's pretty popular and Kaoru hangs out with her because of her popularity but I don't know why she hangs out with Momoko" the second soccer player said.

"What did you say!?" she growled as she stood up while the boys glared at them.

"I'm just saying the truth sheesh" he put his hands up.

"Enough dude!" Natsuki seethed. "But I do get his point, why do you all hang out with Momoko since she isn't popular?"

"Because she's awesome thats why!" Brick shouted as he stood up with anger. "I suggest you all leave before you get pummeled to death!"

"Okay okay we'll leave" the first soccer player said. "But why hang out with a psycho like her?"

After that sentence, I jumped out of the tree and punched his face really hard sending him flying toward the tree and hitting his back against the trunk knocking him out. I was filled with rage and anger that my aura suddenly became dark releasing my alpha side. How dare he say mean things to my friend? I'm gonna kill those guys!

"Dude!" the second soccer player shouted. "Hey why did you hurt my pal!?"

I looked at him in anger and he winced at my killer intent. Natsuki was shivering from my anger and the others were backing away from the scene so they wouldn't get caught in it.

"Your pal insulted my friend thats why which is the reason why I'm gonna kill him!" I growled menacingly. "You two are next!"

They both paled and when they were about to run away, they were suddenly encased in ice. Ice? Hold on, there's only one person that I know of who can do that.

"Don't you people know to never say anything mean to a lady?" a gentle calm voice said.

I calmed myself down as I spotted someone that I knew of. He had blue hair that was almost like Prince Charming's hair, icy blue eyes, a blue t-shirt with a blue coat over it left unzipped, gray baggy pants, and blue sneakers. He had a blue wand out that had a raindrop on the top for the symbol and his expression looked calm but his eyes flashed anger.

"Danny?" I said in disbelief.

"Hey Nexa!" he greeted me with a smile as he finished freezing the jerks.

"Hey bro!" we both ran toward each other and grabbed each others' hands with huge smiles on our faces.

"Where were you!? Mr. Coconut and I couldn't find you or the others and you wouldn't respond to my communicator!"

"Sorry sis but mine malfunctioned and yours probably did too. Somehow, I ended up in the lake right by the forest 10 yards away from the city so I had to walk there and be careful from anyone who might know we're here" he replied.

"Thank goodness you found us! Mr. Coconut missed you a lot!" I exclaimed as Mr. Coconut jumped off the tree and landed on the ground where he jumped on Danny to hug him.

"I missed you so much my friend!" Mr. Coconut smiled.

"I missed you too Mr. Coconut including you Nexa" he smiled back.

"Now that we found each other, we got to get our communicators fixed and see if we can find the others" I replied.

"You're right but first, how about you introduce me to your friends?" he pointed to the boys and girls who looked at us with confusion.

"Oh right sorry. Everyone, meet my male friend who's like a brother to me, Danny. Danny, meet my friends Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and their lovers Brick, Boomer, and Butch" I introduced.

"They are not our lovers!" Kaoru shouted in anger with a tick mark on her head.

"You sure? I heard that when a boy teases a girl, it means he likes her" I replied.

The boys soon began to blush including the girls and Danny chuckled at their reaction.

"Wow well anyways, why did you punch that guy?" he pointed to the knocked out soccer player.

I told him everything what happened and he nodded understanding my statement.

"At least you didn't kill that guy" Danny sighed. "But please calm down next time otherwise we'll get in trouble"

"He and his buffoons started it!" I exclaimed.

"True but we don't want Henry and the boys to get mad at us for nearly killing someone. We don't have that much body bags left" he slightly sweat-dropped.

"I thought we still have plenty" I shrugged.

"We only have a few" Mr. Coconut replied.

"I see" I said.

"Um excuse me?" Miyako squeaked.

"Can we help you miss Miyako?" Danny asked her.

"I think you should unfreeze them before everyone sees them frozen" she pointed to Natsuki and the soccer player.

"Oh right I should" he takes his wand out that began to glow blue and the ice then disappeared from them causing them to revive back from it.

"Hey what happened?" Natsuki looked around in confusion. "And why are one of my players sleeping near a tree?"

"The both of you were looking for him since you have to tell him on what to do during soccer practice" Danny answered in a lying tone.

"Oh I see, lets pick him up dude" Natsuki said to the soccer player.

They both picked up their member unaware that he was unconscious and carried him away wondering what happened and how they got there.

"What just happened?" Boomer asked.

"Whenever someone is frozen by my ice and thawed out, they forget what they just did before they got frozen" Danny answered.

"That sounds really cool!" Boomer said.

"Thank you" Danny bowed in respect.

"So let me get this straight, you can use that wand to freeze people just like that?" Butch asked in disbelief.

"Thats correct" Mr. Coconut replied for Danny.

"What planet are you guys from?" Butch asked.

"Secret!" they both replied.

"I think we should all get back to class since lunch is almost over" Momoko replied. "Thanks for standing up for me you two"

"Anything to help a friend out" I smiled.

"Especially a nice person like you" he smiled at her.

I noticed that Brick had a slightly jealous look on his face and Danny noticed it and backed off. Its a good thing he can tell how others feel and knows to never get friendly with the person that someone likes.

The bell soon rang and everyone went back inside the building leaving me, Danny, and Mr. Coconut alone on the schoolyard. We teleported out of the yard and onto the roof of the building so no one could bother us.

"So anything happened while I wasn't here?" Danny asked.

I told him everything on what happened including my encounter with Naman except for the part when he kissed and his face had slight fear.

"Oh man, how did he find you guys!?" he shouted.

"We have no idea. Now he's planning to defeat us and possibly get rid of us" Mr. Coconut answered.

"Which is why we need to avoid him so he wouldn't bother us" I said.

"You think that'll work?" Danny asked.

"Probably but we're gonna have to be pretty careful since he can sense our auras also" I answered.

"Okay but do your friends know about him?" he asked me.

"No they haven't and I'm making sure they don't know about him" I answered seriously.

"Well sooner or later they're bound to figure out" he said.

"I know but I hope not on the wrong time" I replied.

He nodded in hesitation including Mr. Coconut while I sighed and tried to think of a good plan for us to be extra careful especially around Naman since we were enemies back at the other planets in a different dimension.

* * *

**Okay I wanna ask you guys, do you want me to include the next chapter about their past or continue onward with the story and see their past in the next couple of chapters? Leave your answer on the reviews so I'll know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews and this chapter will talk about the past.**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

I let out a gentle sigh as I felt the cool breeze blowing against me. Danny and Mr. Coconut visited the lab and took my communicator with him so he could get them fixed by the Professor. Once they get there, Danny would probably talk with Boomer since he's interested on how Danny could use ice while Mr. Coconut plays with Peach.

Right now, I'm laying down on the grass with my hair spread out feeling the wind blow the grass against my skin. I closed my eyes remembering back then on how Naman and I first met and when we became enemies.

_Flashback:_

_My eyes shot open as I heard a faint noise from the forest. My friends and I were on a different planet filled with nature and Mr. Coconut couldn't be with us because he wanted to see if Mrs. Coconut was alright from her fever. I silently got up and listened to the noise again._

_The silence lasted for a few minutes until I heard it again. I decided to quietly go inside the forest to see who was making that noise or was it just my imagination. I walked for at least a few minutes heading deeper inside the woods only hearing my feet stomping against the ground._

_I stopped in the center of a clearing and listened again for the sound. Minutes went by and I couldn't hear the sound again._

_"It must've been my imagination" I thought to myself._

_When I was about to head back toward the campsite, I heard the noise again and I turned my head to figure out where it came from. It sounded like a person or animal stepping on leaves or a twig._

_"All right show yourself!" I shouted._

_I soon heard footsteps coming toward me and I saw a shadow step into the moonlight revealing to be a boy. He was around my age except a bit taller and nearly looked like me. He had black spiky hair that reached past his shoulders and tied up in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes that were nearly covered by his spiky bangs, a brown t-shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it, black baggy pants, black shoes, brown communicator, and a cross necklace around his neck tied with a black string._

_I could sense a dark aura coming for him making my heart beat so much in hesitation. Something is telling me watch out for that guy because of how dangerous he was._

_"Who are you?" I said in a brave tone._

_He smirked maliciously and replied in a dark, husky tone, "Naman"_

_He then vanished and reappeared in front of me where he knocked me against the tree and pinned me against it holding my wrists in a painful grip including my legs. He leaned down toward my ear and whispered, "Your worst nightmare"_

_Worst nightmare? What was he talking about? I struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't because he felt like steel and he kept squeezing my wrists._

_"Just what do you want!?" I growled._

_"What do I want?" he chuckled evilly. "I want to defeat you and your wimpy friends so the old man could grant me more power"_

_"Don't call my friends wimps!" I shouted at his face._

_"I can call them whatever I like" he smirked._

_What did he mean that the old man would grant him more power if he defeated me and the boys? Could that guy be his master or something and why would he want to get rid of us?_

_I could suddenly feel my energy draining as I soon see a dark light appear around him. If he has the dark light then how strong is he?_

_"Now that I got you, its time for you to face death" he said maliciously as his aura increased._

_Suddenly, he released me and jumped away from a bunch of icicles that were gonna pierce him. I turned my head and found Danny with his wand creating some ice and he looked really mad._

_"Leave our friend alone!" he yelled angrily as he unleashed more icicles on him._

_Naman dodged it including some boulders and fireballs headed toward him._

_"You mess with one of us" Henry replied with his red wand._

_"You mess with all of us" Lenny finished with his green wand._

_Marco suddenly appeared and unleashed a gust of wind at him with his sword but he easily blocked it with his dark soul blade. It was almost like mine except his is darker and filled with black light._

_"Finally some action I could us" Naman chuckled evilly._

_He swung his blade to unleash a huge sonic boom and they barely dodged it. While he was distracted, I swung my sonic boom at him but he managed to block it._

_"Don't think I've forgotten about you" he eyed me._

_While he was cornered, the boys unleashed huge attacks at him while he was distracted and it hit him causing some smoke to rise from where he was. _

_"Did we get him?" Danny asked his brothers._

_"It looks like it" Lenny answered._

_"Hold on, look!" Henry pointed._

_The smoke cleared and Naman was nowhere to be seen. All thats left was a black scorch mark on the ground from the attacks which either meant that he vanished or dodged it and hid inside the forest somewhere._

_"Where did he go?" Marco looked around._

_Then, we heard a grunt and we found Danny collapsed on the ground in pain with a burnt mark on his back._

_"Danny!" Henry and Lenny shouted._

_Soon, they both collapsed with the same mark as him so Marco and I quickly looked around to see where the attacks were coming from._

_"Where could he be hiding?" I wondered._

_"Use your senses to see if you can sense his dark light" Marco whispered to me._

_I nodded and closed my eyes trying to focus on the sound of where the attack could come from. I felt the wind slightly blowing against the tree but then I noticed a shift on my left. I opened my eyes and slashed a dark orb that was coming toward me._

_"Good job" Marco praised me as he slashed another dark orb._

_They were all coming from different directions but we managed to block them all. Suddenly, a bigger orb came and we couldn't slash at it and it made direct contact at Marco._

_"Marco!" I yelled._

_It was too late as it hit him and he collapsed in pain. I tried to come near him but Naman suddenly appeared and put his blade near his neck._

_"Take one step closer and he dies" he said seriously._

_"Why are you after us!?" I yelled at him in anger._

_"My creator wants me to stop you from interrupting his plans" he answered bluntly._

_"Who is your creator and what plans!?" I demanded._

_"Its classified" he answered._

_"Is he the old man you were talking about?" I asked._

_"You'll have to wait and see" he replied._

_"Look you little- I nearly took a step forward and the blade edged closer near Marco's throat._

_"Watch it or he'll lose his head" he said maliciously._

_I quickly took a step back and glared at him. If he dare try to lay a finger on my friends, I'll seriously kill him._

_"Just what do you want Naman!?" I growled._

_"What do I want?" he said mockingly. "Why I want to show everyone how strong I am and to do that, I got to defeat you and your friends so I could gain more power from my creator"_

_"Gain more power to get stronger? You're nuts dude!" I replied._

_"Its one of my goals" he said in a dark tone._

_"Okay you're more than nuts, you're psychotic" I answered._

_"Psychotic eh? Well I'll show you psychotic!" he moved away from Marco and swung his blade at me but I blocked it with mine._

_I could feel the blade overpowering me but I mustn't give up. I can't let him destroy me and the boys. I have to win this. Suddenly, I felt a warm strong power surging through me and I could feel it go to my soul blade. I could feel my strength returning and I could overpower his dark blade. With my strength, I pushed my soul blade against his and he staggered back._

_He was surprised at first but then he became angry._

_"Not bad but this isn't over!"_

_He lunged at me but I swung my blade at quick speed that it hit him and he skidded against the ground giving him some bruises and scratches from the rocks. He got up and growled at me in anger but before he could attack, something beeped in his computer. He pressed the button and frowned at what he saw._

_"Looks like I have to go but the next time we meet, I'll defeat you once and for all" he finished as he vanished from the dark light._

_I sighed in relief that he was gone and quickly put my friends near the trees and checked to see if their injuries weren't serious or not. Luckily, it wasn't that bad so they're gonna be okay._

_End of Flashback:_

After they were all healed from their injuries, I haven't heard from Naman again while the boys and I were traveling to other planets to see if the gems are there. I was hoping that he wouldn't find us again so I wouldn't have to face him. I was slightly scared of him because of how evil he was but I hoped someday that he'll turn over a new leaf and won't get rid of me if we met again.

Now that I'm here in New Townsville with Danny and Mr. Coconut after we all teleported separately, he knows I'm here and would possibly fight me again. But I wonder why he kissed me? Surely someone like him would never do that in a million years but I think he did that just to tease me. I sure hope I'm strong enough to kick his butt for doing that. Nobody kisses me and gets away with it!

But for now, I still wonder who his creator is and why he ordered him to get rid of us? Whatever plan his creator is up to, its got to be stopped before something bad happens.

"Man everything is confusing" I said to myself.

"What's confusing?" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to find Miyako standing near me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh its nothing Miyako-chan" I reassured her.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked me.

"Don't worry I'm alright" I smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you at the lab with your friends?"

"Well Momoko and Brick went to a cafe to eat and Kaoru and Butch went to the skatepark to challenge each other. Boomer is still talking with your friend so I thought of coming here since he told me you were at the park relaxing" she answered.

"Wait a minute, did you say both Momoko **and** Brick went to a cafe together?" I replied in shock.

"Um yeah I did and Kaoru and Butch went to the skatepark as well" she answered as she sat down beside me.

"So he does like her. And Butch also likes Kaoru. Its about time they made their move" I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" she tilted her head.

"Oh nothing so Miyako-chan, do you have any hobbies?" I asked her.

"Well I like to read fashion magazines, blow bubbles at the park, help animals, play with children, draw, and shop for cute outfits" she giggled.

"That sounds pretty cool. Hey Miyako-chan, I wanna ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" she said.

"Do you like Boomer?" I said.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered as her face turned pink.

"Do you like him? You know like like-like or love. Is he ever nice to you?" I asked.

"Well Boomer is really nice to me and always acts like a gentleman. He even scared those fanboys who wouldn't stop bothering me near my locker" she answered with a blush. "I guess I do like-like him or possibly love him"

"Thats all I wanted to hear" I smirked as I looked at the clouds.

I better ask Danny if he still had those cards that can tell which person is their true-love/soulmate.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the info on Nexa's past.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

"I can't believe you used to do this for so long"

"Mr. Coconut and I have a gift in telling who belongs with their true love whenever we use them"

"And sometimes they get us into strange predicaments"

"They don't happen all the time"

"Oh yes they do! We nearly got killed by Lenny and Lacey after using the card on them"

I sighed as Danny and Mr. Coconut slightly bickered with one another and I bonked their heads gently and make them apologize with one another and they do as I say since they wouldn't like it when I'm mad.

"Now that you two are done bickering, we should use them on the girls and the guys to see if they are made for each other" I said.

"As long as they don't know about it then okay" Danny answered.

He gave me some of the cards while he kept the rest in his pocket incase for emergencies. Right now, we were both sitting down on the hill outside the Professor's lab. He told us that it'll take a while for our communicators to be fixed so we would always wait outside the lab hoping that he'll finish fixing our communicators soon.

"It sure feels boring since Peach went shopping with Ken" Mr. Coconut sighed.

"And the RRBZ are at school still with the PPGZ. I just can't believe that you called those boys the girls' great grandpas" Danny sweat-dropped at me.

"I just couldn't help myself" I laughed as I remembered what I did.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was a yesterday afternoon and I was waiting at the school gates for the girls like usual. Since they're getting along with the boys pretty well, I thought it will be funny if I made the boys believe they were old. It'll be funny seeing their reactions and Kaoru would probably thank me for teasing them._

_I smiled as I saw the girls waving at me and the boys were behind him. Looks like its time to put the plan into action and make the boys realize that teasing is wrong._

_"Hey Nexa-chan!" the girls greeted me._

_"Hey overprotective chick" the boys nodded._

_"Hi girls!" I hugged them. "Hello my friends great grandpas!"_

_"WE AREN'T OLD!" Butch yelled in anger._

_"Really? I thought that you could be their great grandpas since you all hang out so much and because of the wrinkles forming in your face when you get angry" I teased._

_"WE DON'T GET WRINKLES NOW STOP CALLING US GREAT GRANDPAS!" Brick shouted with his face red._

_"You should all calm down since people are staring" I pointed to some students staring at us._

_"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT!?" Butch yelled at them._

_The students looked away and went back to what they normally do._

_"Can you please stop calling us great grandpas? Its embarrassing" Boomer asked, hoping I would say yes._

_"Hmmmm…. nope!" I answered._

_They all fell anime-style and Momoko and Miyako sweat-dropped at my antics while Kaoru was laughing her butt off._

_"Oh man that was hilarious! I should've thought of calling them grandpas! Ha ha them getting wrinkles because of their anger!"_

_"Did you had to tease them sis?" Danny asked me as he appeared with Mr. Coconut in his arms._

_"They teased the girls, I teased them back" I answered him while smirking._

_"Maybe you should stop before you get killed by them" Mr. Coconut sighed._

_"If they do that then the girls won't forgive them for killing me" I replied._

_"Mind helping us out Danny!?" Boomer pleaded with him._

_"I'm trying!" he answered him. "She won't tease you guys as long as you don't tease the girls"_

_"Thats why you called us great grandpas!? Because we teased our counterparts!?" Brick had a tick mark forming on his head._

_"Well you and Butch have been teasing your counterparts and Boomer is the only one who's been nice not to tease his" I crossed my arms while glaring at them._

_"She has a point Brick. I'm tired of you teasing me, just what did I ever do to you?" Momoko asked him._

_He opened his mouth but then closed it after thinking about it. "I guess she's right. Maybe Butch and I should stop teasing them since they never did anything bad to us. Sorry that I teased you Momoko, I'll try to be nicer to you from now on"_

_"I guess I'll try to stop messing with Butterbutt or she'll kick my butt all the way to Pluto" Butch ignored the glare that Kaoru gave him._

_"Good boys! Now lets go to the lab together and girls, you better take your great grandpas to the doctors so they could get their hearing checked" I told them._

_"Sure thing!" the girls replied._

_I laughed while Danny and Mr. Coconut sighed at my actions and we both quickly teleported out of the school yard before the boys could yell at me._

_Flashback over:_

* * *

"Be glad that the girls stopped them from killing you" Mr. Coconut sighed.

"Its impossible for them to kill me since I can't die while I travel to other planets" I shrugged.

"I guess but you'll never know" Danny replied.

After a few minutes of silence, we heard our names being called and we turned our heads to find the Professor sticking his head out the door.

"I finished fixing your communicators! Come here and take a look at them!" he shouted.

We both got up while Mr. Coconut was on Danny's shoulder and we jogged inside the lab where we found our communicators fixed and good as new. We put them on and when I touched the button, the screen popped up indicating that I had signal.

"They work!" Danny exclaimed.

"Arigato Professor-sama!" I bowed down.

"You're welcome you two. They weren't that hard to fix since they're almost similar to the girls belts. I made sure that the communicators had a life long energy battery so they'll remain on for the rest of your lives" the Professor explained.

"Impressive" Mr. Coconut replied.

We heard the door open and turned our heads to find the girls and boys greeting us with their school bags in their hands or backs.

"Hi everyone! Where's Ken and Peach?" Miyako asked.

"They went shopping for some groceries" the Professor answered.

"For how long?" Momoko asked.

"Its been about 2 hours. Strange, it only takes them almost an hour to shop and come back home. Its rare for them to be out so long" the Professor said with worry.

"He's probably checking over to see if he had everything" Brick replied.

"And the mutt could be chasing his tail again" Butch said.

"Typical Peach" Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Nice watch Danny" Boomer complimented.

"Thank you Boomer. Its actually a communicator that I use to contact with friends and family" Danny answered.

"Nice" he said.

"Professor!" we heard Ken's voice yell.

We saw him ran inside the door with Peach and they all had scared looks on their faces almost like they saw a ghost or something.

"Whats wrong you two and where are the groceries?" the Professor asked them.

"Peach picked up a huge energy coming toward the lab and its bigger than the black z rays!" Ken waved his arms around in a panic while Peach sniffed and growled at the same time.

"Its coming here now da wan!" Peach cried out.

Suddenly, a huge explosion came that broke the wall and an evil laugh spread out in the lab.

"The fight starts now" an eerie voice chuckled.

Suddenly, small gray floating creatures with claws and beady eyes shot out from the floor and grabbed everyone and held them tight so they wouldn't move including Danny and Mr. Coconut. When I was about to take out my weapon, my wrists were pulled into a tight grip and I slightly gasped as I heard a dark voice in my ear.

"If you take out your weapon, your friends' souls' shall be mine" he whispered maliciously.

"What do you want Naman!?" I growled at him.

He smirked and when he whispered in my ear what it was, my eyes widened.

"You're nuts!" I exclaimed.

"Do as I say or you can say good-bye to your friends" he chuckled evilly.

"Don't do it Nexa!" Danny pleaded with me.

I looked at the others and they were all still in the grips of the Soul Stealers and they even covered Peach's mouth so the girls and boys wouldn't transform. I looked at Danny's pleading eyes and I gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry bro but I must do this. I can't afford to lose my precious people" I answered.

A dark light surrounded me and I vanished with Naman and I soon find myself in a wooded area which was probably the forest. I felt him push me on the tree and pinned my wrists while his face was near my ear.

"For someone who'll do anything to protect her friends and family, you're pretty gullible" he whispered.

"Says the one who'll do anything evil and act like a psycho" I shot back.

He frowned and then I felt his lips press against my neck as I felt my energy being drained by him. I don't know how he could do that but when he does that, all my energy is passed down to him and it leaves me exhausted and weak from what he does.

I could feel a bit drowsy as my legs began to feel like jello and black dots began to form in my eyes. He then let go after a few minutes and my legs collapsed and my head hit the ground. I could hear his footsteps walking away but then I heard a familiar voice yelling out my name and I soon felt my eyes closed making me see nothing but darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to leave the cliffhanger but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

Darkness. Its all I could see. I could feel myself floating around in an empty space with my hair flowing around like the hem of a dress. My body was numb all over so I couldn't move and my eyes were closed almost like I was sleeping. I don't know if I'm awake or unconscious but I could my body being moved. I felt someone's arms holding me and my forehead being touched providing warmth in my body. The numbness was starting to go away but I can't move my arms or legs since I'm still floating.

I could hear voices yelling for me to wake up. I want to wake up but I don't know how to get out of the darkness. Suddenly, I could feel a bright light engulfing me and I felt a sudden sense of serenity washing over me. The voices were starting to get louder pleading with me to wake up so I did.

When I opened my eyes, the darkness wasn't there anymore but my vision was slightly blurry. I could make out some figures who were wearing red, blue, and green but their faces were still a blur. After blinking a few times to regain my vision, I could clearly see the figures. Danny and Mr. Coconut were there with 2 familiar looking faces.

The one wearing red is a boy with long red hair tied in a ponytail with spiky bangs, scarlet red eyes that remind me of fire, and the same outfit like Danny except it was in red.

The one wearing green is also a boy with green hair that was sort of spiky and it reaches his shoulders, green eyes that were the same color like forest leaves, the same outfit like the other 2 except in green, and he had a bit of muscle in his arms.

My eyes widened in shock at seeing the two people that Danny, Mr. Coconut, and I were looking for a while.

"Henry? Lenny?" I whispered.

"Glad to see you're awake Nexa" Henry sighed in relief.

I noticed that Lenny was the one holding me with his arm supporting my upper body. I looked around and noticed that we were missing another person.

"Where's Marco?" I asked them.

"We have no clue where he is. Our guess is that he might be at the planet next to the one we were previously in and he's probably looking for us. We tried to contact him but our communicator said there was no signal from him" Henry answered.

"Now that we're reunited with you, we're gonna kill Naman for what he did to you" Lenny growled.

Memories of what Naman did soon flooded into me and I clutched at my neck hoping he didn't leave any red spot on it.

"We figured that he sucked out your energy after seeing the _red spot_ he gave you" Henry said venomously.

"What!" I yelled, getting out of Lenny's grip. "Are you serious!?"

"I'm afraid so but relax, Danny healed it up so its gone now" he answered.

"Nexa please don't ever do that again!" Danny hugged me. "I was afraid that he was gonna destroy you or something"

"Sorry about that Danny but if I didn't, he said that your souls would be his" I said.

"Typical Naman" Mr. Coconut sighed.

Danny broke the hug and the boys helped me get up since I felt a little dizzy but now I'm okay. I noticed that we were outside the forest and at the park where I would usually go to.

"Now that you're better, we should leave this planet now" Lenny said.

"What! Why?!" I exclaimed.

"None of us sense any gems here so we gotta move on and plus, I don't think anyone is in danger since the PPGZ and RRBZ are taking care of it" he pointed out.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Danny and Mr. Coconut explained everything to us" Henry answered.

"Oh I see" I said. "But I can't leave this planet yet! The girls will be sad that I left without telling them!"

"I'm sorry Nexa but we have to go. The mission comes first!" he said boldly. "Now lets open up the portal and leave now so we could find Marco"

A portal opened in front of us and the boys stepped in and ushered me to step in with them. However, before I could tell them that I won't go, I heard a loud explosion not far from here and the portal suddenly closed shut leaving me all alone here in New Townsville.

"Sorry boys but you're gonna have to find Marco by yourselves. I have to stay and help the girls" I muttered sadly as I turned around and ran toward the explosion.

When I got there, I saw the GangGreen Gang members knocked out on the floor with a triumphant Buttercup holding her hammer while the others sweat-dropped at what she did.

"That'll teach them to call me girly" she muttered.

Now I know why they were knocked out. Guess she hates it when people call her girly since she's a total tomboy. I was broken out of my thoughts when someone almost tackled me into a hug.

"Oh Nexa-chan, thank goodness you're okay! What happened to you!?" Bubbles cried as she checked over my body to see if I had any injuries.

"I'm okay Bubbles and its sort of a long story" I answered.

"I think you should tell us the whole story on whats going on" Blossom said with her arms crossed.

"I have no other choice do I?" I sighed as the RRBZ landed behind me to prevent me from escaping. "Okay I'll tell you the whole story but you better listen well okay?"

They all nodded as Bubbles broke the hug and I soon began to tell them my story.

"To tell you the truth, I'm from Oklahoma in America but in a different planet since this type is different from mine. I first became the wielder of the soul blade after visiting my friends' home planet including their queen. The boys came with me to travel to other planets in order to find the gems that would sent me back home. Along the way, I made some enemies but the toughest one was Naman, my male counterpart made by an organization who didn't want me to interfere with their plans and yes, he's the boy who was at the lab that Peach sniffed out"

Their eyes widened as they realized he was my male clone but they ushered me to continue.

"The boys and I managed to find some of the gems but not the rest. After we teleported, we accidentally got separated which would explain how I got here. Mr. Coconut was the first one I found after defeating the GangGreen Gang for trying to hurt him and then Danny was the 2nd one that you all met at the school yard. Naman managed to find me here and was intent on defeating me once and for all and the reason for his hatred towards me is unknown. Now that all my friends except one found me unconscious in the forest, they wanted me to leave but I refused them and after they stepped in the portal, the explosion came from here and the portal vanished so now I'm alone here with you guys and possibly Naman"

After I finished my explanation, they were all pretty much surprised from my story but the blues had sad looks on their faces.

"Why did Danny have to leave? He was pretty cool to hang out with" Boomer slightly frowned.

"At least you didn't leave. We would be pretty upset if you left" Bubbles said.

"For you girls but not for the boys" I replied.

"You called us great grandpas!" Butch shouted.

"Which is really funny" Buttercup smirked.

"Anyways, since you'll be staying here for a while, the Professor said that you're still welcome to stay at the lab if you want" Blossom said.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll be fine sleeping on the trees. I really like to watch the stars at night" I answered.

"You're definitely a weird girl" Brick replied.

"And you're a bad boy who likes a certain good girl whom you think of as a beautiful cherry blossom" I shot back while smirking at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled while his cheeks were pink.

I slightly laughed and then I felt one of the cards in my pocket glow. I pulled it out and noticed that a red triangle and a pink heart were near each other glowing in their respective colors. Looks like I know 2 certain people with those symbols who are meant for each other.

"What are you looking at?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh nothing" I quickly put the card back in my pocket. "Since the GangGreen Gang members are knocked out, what are you gonna do about them?"

"All we do is threaten them to make sure they don't do anything bad but as always, they won't listen" Buttercup sighed.

"And like always, we kick their scrawny butts" Butch grinned evilly.

"Okay…" I slightly sweat-dropped.

"Since its only 4 pm and school is already over, how about you spend the night at the lab and don't even think about refusing" Blossom said.

She grabbed my hand and lifted me up before I could protest and she flew toward the lab with me while everyone else flew beside her and so I clutched onto her so I wouldn't fall. But why did I had the feeling that I was being watched by a certain someone that I know of?

* * *

**?'s p.o.v.**

I slightly chuckled from the scene and smirked at my own plan. Soon, the planets shall be ours and once that happens, no one would ever stop us from ruining our plans. Once we use Naman and make sure that the girl is eliminated, he won't be any use to us anymore and I'll steal my dark light back from him so I could still be strong as before.

"Everything shall go according to plan" I chuckled. "The Top 6 shall be the most powerful organization in the whole wide universe"

"Hello old man" I heard a dark voice said.

I turned my head and found my puppet looking at me with a bored expression on his face.

"Well hello Naman, did you like the power I gave you?" I smirked.

"Its strong but I feel like its missing something" he answered.

"Missing something? Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know but its coming from here" he clutched onto his chest.

"Don't worry, the power will expand and fill in the emptiness that you feel" I reassured him.

"I hope so" he answered while clenching his fist.

Oh Naman, you're such a fool on not noticing that I'm only using you. Hope you have a good life with your powers since you'll never see them again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Naman's p.o.v.**

When my creator vanished from the dark light, my hand was still clutching onto my chest. I felt like there was a hole in my heart that feels empty. He told me that my powers will fill it in but thats not it. It was something else thats missing but I can't quite put my finger on it. I sighed and leaned myself against the sky while looking up at the sky.

The wind blew gently against my hair and I saw a few people walking around looking happy. Tch, their happiness sickens me. All of these normal humans don't know the real meaning of happiness. But so far, whenever I get more power from my creator, I don't feel happy at all. The only thing that I feel happy about is when I fight with my counterpart.

I could feel a lot of adrenaline wash over me whenever we both fight. But not only that, there's this weird feeling in my chest whenever I see her. I don't know what it is but this feeling felt kinda warm and it really soothes me. It mostly spreads whenever she smiles. Whatever she did, it needs to stop. This feeling is making me feel a bit weak and its losing my concentration.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself.

I felt something touch my arm and noticed that it was one of my Soul Stealers nudging me. They only obey me and the organization since their creator died a long time ago and passed down the dark light to them. I'm pretty much comfortable with them since they're always silent and they do whatever I tell them to do.

"What is it?" I raised my eyebrow.

It nudged its head toward a different direction and I turned my head to see what it was seeing. There was a boy playing soccer by himself with a determined look on his face. He had golden hair, cobalt blue eyes, and he wore a soccer uniform which was a green shirt with a 5 on the back and black baggy shorts including soccer shoes. I could see a dark aura inside of him and an image what looked to be a creature with the head of a lion but the body of a wolf.

Lucky me, there's some more dark light I can use for power. I got off the tree and slowly walked over to the boy with my Soul Stealer behind my back so it wouldn't scare the boy. As I stopped a few feet away from him, he noticed my presence and turned his head.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I was just noticing that you were playing soccer by yourself. Isn't it more fun to play with others?" I answered in a fake worried tone.

"I'm actually practicing. I've been coming here almost everyday to get my skills back since I just got released from the hospital a few weeks ago and I really need to be back in the team" he said while lifting the ball with his foot.

"Released from the hospital? Were you injured or something?" I asked in fake curiosity.

"My bones were pretty fragile and I had to stay there for so long and wait until they were all healed completely because of my broken ankle" he answered. "I'm fine for now but I still got to check in the hospital from time to time just in case my bones break again"

"What a pity" I said. "You know, I think I can help you with that"

"Help me? With my bones?" he asked in confusion.

"You do want to play soccer again right?" I smirked.

"Well yeah I do" he answered.

"Then let me help you, after all, a brother must help a brother out" I said.

"I guess but I don't know you" he said.

"How rude of me to not tell you my name, I'm Naman and yours?" I asked.

"Its Takaaki" he answered.

"Now that we know each others name, let me help you with your problem" I smirked as my Soul Stealer came out and looked at him in the eye causing Takaaki to be in a trance.

I went over to him and put my hand on his forehead absorbing his dark light which was put into me. I then used my healing abilities to prevent his bones from breaking again and after removing my hand from his forehead, he collapsed but I caught him and laid him down on the floor.

"Thank you for the dark light Takaaki" I replied as I walked away with my Soul Stealer behind me.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"How did I get stuck into this?" I sighed.

I'm right now at the lab sitting down on the couch with my face held by my hands while the others were on the floor playing truth and dare with one another. The girls made me spent the night here at the Professors since I don't have anywhere else to stay and because of the constant begging, I complied to their request.

Since I figured out the reds are made for each other, now I gotta see if the blues and greens are also made for each other. But right now, I'm dragged into playing truth and dare with them. I hope the boys aren't mad at me for not stepping into the portal with them to find Marco.

"Okay Kaoru, truth or dare?" Momoko asked her.

"I pick dare!" Kaoru smirked.

"I dare you to wear a girly outfit for the whole day" Momoko smirked back.

"What! No way!" Kaoru growled.

"You have to Kaoru-chan, its the rules" Miyako giggled.

"Fine" Kaoru muttered as she got up and was about to walk inside the closet room until I grabbed her arm.

"How about I help you?" I asked her.

She thought about it and shrugged. "Be my guest"

I got up and followed her inside a huge closet where its full of men's clothes and women's clothes. I learned that the girls would sometimes keep their clothes in here whenever they come to the Professors for a sleepover. Kaoru and I looked through the women's clothes to see which girly outfit she could wear. I spotted an outfit that could be perfect for her.

"How about this outfit?" I showed her a tan tank-top with an emerald green dress coat over it, floral green dress pants, black 1 inch pumps, and a dark yellow scarf with green clover patterns all over it.

"I like it! Thanks!" she said.

"No problem, as a tomboy, I know which outfit is perfect for us if we ever wear anything girly" I smiled at her.

"I'm glad we're friends" she grinned.

"Me too" I grinned back.

She changed into the outfit that I gave her and after adjusting the scarf around her neck, I opened the door for her and she walked out of the closet while making sure she won't trip from the heels. I closed the door behind me and sat back down on the couch as she sat back down on the floor with a smirk as the girls frowned.

"I thought you were dared to wear something girly?" Butch asked.

"I did wear something girly, see the outfit" she pointed to her outfit.

"Darn it, I thought she was gonna wear a dress" Momoko muttered to herself.

"Me too" Miyako muttered.

"Well Butch, truth or dare?" Kaoru asked him.

"Truth" he smirked.

"Is it true that you had a nightmare about acting like a total girly girl?" she snickered.

"That is not true!" he yelled.

"Yeah right, we saw you put a lot of cologne on yourself because you thought you had perfume on" Brick cracked up.

"Shut up!" Butch shouted. "Anyways, Nexa, truth or dare?"

"When did I participate in it?" I asked.

"Because we said so now pick" Miyako said.

"I pick truth" I sighed.

"Do you have a crush?" he asked.

"No way! I'm not interested in love since its gross" I gagged.

"I feel ya" Kaoru said.

"Okay Boomer, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" he answered.

"I dare you to kiss Miyako on the lips while hugging her" I smirked.

"W-What!?" his face turned red.

Miyako's face turned pink and the girls were grinning madly while the boys were ushering Boomer to do it. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Miyako to hug her and then pressed his lips on her. I sensed one of the cards glowing in my pocket and I pulled it out which revealed a dark blue X and a light blue bubble near each other glowing in their respective colors. Looks like those 2 are definitely made for each other.

I put the card back in my pocket as Boomer pulled away and he and Miyako were red like tomatoes. Looks like those 2 have the hots for each other but are too shy to admit it.

"Uh Brick, truth or dare?" Boomer asked him after he stopped blushing.

"I pick truth" Brick answered.

"Who do you like?" he asked.

"N-No one" Brick stuttered.

"You're lying dude, just tell us the truth. We won't laugh" Butch said.

"F-Fine. Its M-Momoko" he stuttered while his face was red.

Momoko's cheek turned pink but her eyes were filled with happiness. Looks like she likes him back too. I should find a way to bring those 2 together soon.

"Okay Miyako, truth or dare?" Brick asked him.

"I'll pick dare" she answered.

"I dare you to sit on Boomer's lap" Brick smirked.

"W-What?" she stuttered as her face turned pink.

Now thats a good one. The blues will definitely be closer than ever before. Miyako did what she was told and gently crawled onto Boomer's lap while he was blushing like crazy but he mouthed a thank you to Brick and he gave him a thumbs up.

"M-Momoko-chan, truth or dare?" Miyako asked her.

"I think I'll pick truth" Momoko answered.

"Do you have a crush on Brick?" she asked her.

Momoko's face turned pink and she looked at the ground interest before uttering a reply. "Y-Yes"

"You like me Momoko-chan?" Brick said in surprise.

She nodded and then Brick hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Well since you know that I like you, wanna go out?"

"O-Okay" she stuttered.

They both hugged each other while Miyako awed at the sight and the boys whooped for Brick but Kaoru was gagging at the scene.

"Get a room you two!" she looked away.

"Its about time you two have gotten together!" I laughed.

Now that they're together, time to help the blues and greens.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**?'s p.o.v.**

"Looks like the plan is going well" I chuckled to myself after witnessing what my puppet did to that boy. "But I still don't understand why he would bother helping someone"

"Oh well, for right now, I must wait until its put into action"

I still kept myself hidden in the shadows and kept my powers hidden so I won't be sensed by anyone. Once my puppet collects enough dark light for him to use, I'll have him use that power to get rid of that female brat and absorb the dark light so the Top 6 can take over all the planets and provide a new sense of peace for every mortal.

Master would definitely be pleased once my plan is completed. He'll definitely have me move up a rank and become the strongest out of everyone besides him. I quickly went deeper in the shadows to avoid a sun beam that would show my face.

All the members of the Top 6 would realize that I Flames, the intelligent one, is also the most strongest one who could easily take over all the planets. Its a pity that Chain had to be disposed of since he couldn't complete our plan and he was quite strong. But sometimes, we all have to make sacrifices.

"Now to go make sure that those boys won't interfere with the plan" I thought maliciously, teleporting myself to another planet.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"Finally some peace and quiet!" I murmured to myself.

It was a peaceful Sunday and the PPGZ and RRBZ went to the movies to see Monsters University since they saw the first movie Monsters Inc. The girls nearly begged me to go but I told them no since its obvious that the boys wanted some alone time with them. But I did threaten the boys to make sure that they won't do anything to hurt the girls or make them do something they don't wanna do and they clearly got the message.

I decided to go to the park and walk around for a little bit since the movie lasts about 2 hours or so. It feels pretty weird not having Mr. Coconut on my shoulder but I'm gonna have to get use to it. My thoughts lingered back on the cards that Danny had given me. Since they showed me the reds and blues being a match, another card glowed and it revealed a picture of a dark green diamond and light green star next to each other glowing in their respective colors.

Since they're both Butch and Kaoru's symbols, its obvious that they're also a match. If only I could get Kaoru to realize that she has feelings for Butch since he likes her back. Since the reds are together and Boomer is gonna ask out Miyako soon, maybe I could figure out their hobbies or interests besides sports.

"Hey look out!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw a soccer ball headed toward me. I brought my hand out and caught the ball in ease which brought out some wind blowing against my hair. I saw a boy with golden hair and cobalt blue eyes in a soccer uniform jogging towards me. He stopped in front of me and bowed down.

"Gomenesai! I was just practicing but I didn't realize that you were there when I kicked the ball! Please forgive me!" he apologized.

"Thats okay but be careful next time and keep an eye on your surroundings if you ever play sports" I said as I gave him back his ball.

"I will and again I'm so-" he got cut off when he looked at me and his eyes were wide like saucers. "Naman?"

"Pardon?" I said in shock.

"How does he know Naman?" I thought in disbelief.

"Oh sorry! You kinda reminded me of someone else who nearly had the same face like yours" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Naman?" I asked him.

"Well you see, I was practicing my soccer skills and found him approaching me. He offered to help me in healing my bones and after that, I just somehow fainted. When I woke up, I felt new again and realized that all my bones are completely healed and I won't get injured again. I wanted to thank him for helping me but he was gone" he answered.

"I see" I slightly nodded. "Well it was nice meeting you um…"

"I'm Takaaki, nice to meet you" he brought his hand out for me to shake.

"Nexa Rhosly, its a pleasure to meet you Takaaki-san" I shook his hand. "I wish you luck on your soccer practice"

"Arigato Nexa-chan" he bowed down and jogged away with his soccer ball in his arms.

I can't believe that Naman helped him. I never thought that he could be so generous. But I wonder why he would heal Takaaki? There is no way that Naman would help someone unless they have something he needed like power or dark light. I don't sense any dark light in Takaaki so maybe Naman isn't all that bad but has a heart to help people.

"Maybe there's a side of him that I haven't seen yet" I said to myself.

I started to walk again and looked around seeing if anyone was watching me or not. I don't know why but I always have a feeling that someone was watching me but I can't figure out where. I couldn't sense that person which is impossible unless he/she is really good at keeping their senses hidden from me.

I thought I saw something move from the tree branches so I quickly ran off and headed toward near the woods since no one goes there a lot. I kept on jogging while dodging trees and looking behind me to see if anyone is following me. I could hear a person's footsteps but I can't see them.

I quickly hid behind the tree while panting heavily hoping that whoever is following me would leave me alone. Surprisingly, all I heard is silence which probably meant that person isn't there anymore. I peeked from the tree and saw that there was no one there. Maybe I'm just imagining things since the boys aren't with me.

Suddenly, I felt someones hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around and find myself staring at a pair of dark brown eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

No way! He was the one who followed me!? And why does it look like that his dark aura became bigger and stronger? He still has that stoic expression on his face and his eyes were glistening, indicating that he wants to fight me. Why do I have such a psychotic male equal? I sure hope that I can survive being on this planet with him.

"Why were you following me?" I glared at him.

"To fight you" he replied bluntly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to test out my strength" he answered.

"If you want to test out your strength, do that on a practice dummy but not me. I'm not your punching bag" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Scared that I might hurt you?" he smirked.

"No, I just hate it when you release all your strength on me" I scoffed. "Now go bother someone else"

I walked away from him trying to get out of the forest but before I could go a few meters away from him, he grabbed my hair and suddenly pulled me back.

"Hey let go!" I slightly hissed while trying to pry his fingers off of my hair.

"No can do, I still need to stop you from interfering with the old man's plan" he whispered maliciously in my ear.

"Since when have I been involved in your creator's plan?" I growled.

"Don't know and don't care. Now get ready to be defeated" he took his dark soul blade out.

I quickly brought my soul blade out and he let go of my hair as we stood across from each other in our fighting positions. He made the first move and swung his blade at me but I dodged it and released a sonic boom at him but he swiped it cutting off the attack.

"Not bad but you haven't seen my true power" he chuckled evilly.

I could his dark light moving around him and it was soon transferred to his dark soul blade. The blade began to be covered in dark light including Naman who had an evil look on his face. Oh man, this can't be good.

"Time to meet your doom" he smirked evilly.

He unleashed a powerful sonic boom at me and I tried to swipe it but it had no effect which caused it to hit me and sent me flying at a tree. I had a couple of scratches and bruises from the impact but I managed to get up and I gave him a growl.

"You're so gonna get it pretty boy!" I exclaimed in anger.

I vanished and then reappeared in front of him to strike him but he blocked it from his blade and I could suddenly feel the dark light overpowering my light. Suddenly, the dark light engulfed me and I screamed in agonizing pain as I could feel it electrocuting me and slightly burn me. I dropped my soul blade and collapsed on my knees as more bruises and scratches appeared on my body and I could feel some burnt marks appear on me.

The dark light disappeared from me but I was panting heavily. I couldn't get up because all my energy had drained away from the dark light and I could feel some pain in my body. I could hear him laugh evilly as he lifted me up by the neck and his fingers slowly tightened around it nearly blocking my airway.

"Its over for you babe, get ready to say goodbye to your life" he grinned evilly as he pointed his sword near my chest.

I tried to pry his hand off of my neck but I couldn't move my arms also since I'm still drained out and the pain was slowly increasing. What was I thinking that he could have a heart when he actually doesn't? My vision started to blur and I began to see black spots. Before I went limp, I whispered some words to him that he'll probably hear from me for the last time.

"Good-bye Naman"

* * *

**Naman's p.o.v.**

When I heard her say those words before she went limp, I dropped my soul blade while my eyes widened in shock. Why would she say good-bye to me? Her own enemy? Did she actually care for me or not? No Naman, don't think about that. You only care for yourself and for no one.

But when I looked at her, I saw a small tear run down her face. This weird feeling in my chest was starting to hurt me and I don't know why. I gently let go of her neck and held her in my arms while I collapsed on my legs. Her face looked peaceful making it look like she was sleeping. Oh no, did I actually kill her?

I quickly checked her pulse and her heart rate and I sighed in relief as they were still there. She's still alive but unconscious. My thumb gently stroked her cheek as her head rested against me. I felt something wet run down my face and it hit her cheek.

I touched my cheek and realized that I was crying. Why am I crying? I never cry or feel any emotion besides being evil. Aren't I supposed to be happy that I defeated her? This is my chance to destroy her once and for all!

But something is telling me not to do that. I was created by her and my creator's DNA and if that hadn't happened, then I wouldn't have been alive then at all. I actually need her more than anything else. She's the only one who understood me more than my creator since she never thinks of me as a monster.

As I was still crying, I gently hugged her while cradling her in my arms. What have I done? I hurt my equal. I really am a psychotic monster who enjoys hurting people. She'll never forgive me for nearly killing her.

"I'm so sorry Nexa, I'm so sorry" I whispered while softly sobbing with my tears running down my face.

I can't heal her because of her light thats protecting her. If mine touches hers, who knows what will happen. I don't know why I'm crying over her but I think I actually do care about her. Maybe I actually like her.

* * *

**Marco's p.o.v.**

I felt something was wrong and it involved one of my friends. I could feel someone's pain but I can't tell who's it is. Right now, I'm on a different planet that has a huge cemetery here near a town and I was sitting down on the gravestone watching the spirits linger with one another.

I haven't seen the boys and Nexa anywhere after we got separated. If anything bad happens to them, they will pay big time by me and my army of the undead. I won't forgive those who hurt my friends who are like siblings to me. Sadly, my communicator is malfunctioning so I can't contact them.

"Wherever you are guys, stay alive" I whispered in the wind.

They better stay all right or else it won't be pretty. We can't afford to lose someone precious to us. We gotta find the gems before they go into the wrong hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday because I went to Dallas with my parents but now here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

All I could see was darkness as my body floated just like before. I could feel some pain in my body after being electrocuted by Naman's dark light but somehow, the pain is starting to go away. Am I actually dead or still alive? I remember seeing darkness as I went limp when he held me by the neck but now I don't feel his grip on me anymore.

Instead, I feel someone's arms holding me gently while stroking my hair. Who is this person who's holding me? It can't be the boys since they're at another planet and it doesn't feel like the girls since I can't sense their aura near me. If it isn't either of them, then who?

A strange glow soon engulfed me and I was now out of the darkness when I opened my eyes. My vision was slightly blurry and my breathing is a bit normal but I could still feel myself healing slowly since my light helps me heal after I get injured from a fight. I could make out a person stroking my hair and as my vision cleared up, my eyes slightly widened.

It was Naman, he was the one who held me. I could see some tears running down his face but why was he crying? When he saw my eyes opened, he suddenly hugged me while whispering sorry to me over and over again. He was sorry? Sorry for what? For hurting me or trying to kill me? And why does he suddenly care?

When he stopped hugging me and looked at me, I slowly brought my hand out and wiped his tears. I could see pain in his eyes and a look of guilt and regret. He really is sorry for hurting me but why does he care about me though? The both of us are enemies and he hated me to the core.

"I thought you despised me?" I whispered.

"I thought I did but I have no clue why I hated you" he answered while touching my hand with his.

I slowly stood up with him helping me and I looked at my body to see some scratches and bruises fading away. I really am getting healed by my light. I looked at Naman who looked a bit surprised at how I was healing but quickly regained back to his stoic expression.

"Why did we hate each other though? All I know is that it started when we first met at the forest on Planet MeadowField and you suddenly wanted to destroy me. Why destroy me though and what plans is your creator doing?" I asked him.

He looked to be deep in thought but said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you since its classified but I do know that he said that you and the boys were interfering his plans and I have no clue how though"

"Is it because of the gems or is it something else?" I asked.

"Who knows. It could be both or neither of them" he shrugged.

I sighed and slowly stood up while regaining my balance and he stood up as well. I checked my communicator and realized that it was nearly evening time. I was out for that long?

"You were out for quite a while but now you're doing just fine" he said.

"Yeah but why were you crying though? And why did you held me?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He looked away with an embarrassed look on his face but cleared his throat and said, "Had to make sure you weren't dead or anything and I just had something in my eye thats all"

"I know you're lying but I won't ask since its obvious you don't want to talk about it" I replied and I hear him sigh in relief. "But I still won't forget those emotions you felt by looking at your eyes"

He slightly stiffened but slightly nodded at my answer. I checked the sky and realized that it was getting dark and I had to get back to the lab before the others get worried.

"Its starting to get late, I should head back now before the girls look for me" I said.

"See ya later Nexa" he said before disappearing from the dark light.

Did he just say my name and not a nickname? Maybe he is starting to change but not that much. I teleported out of the forest and at the park where the sun is now starting to set. I began jogging out of the park and toward the lab since I didn't feel like teleporting there or I could drain myself from using too much energy.

When I got there and went inside, the RRBZ were on the couch discussing with one another while the Professor, Ken, and Peach were making something but it ended up exploding. Guess that happens to them all the time.

"Instead of using sugar for the experiment, try starch" I told them.

They slightly jumped after seeing me but did what I said and it didn't blew up. They mouthed a thank you to me and I gave them a thumbs up.

"Hey Nexa, can I ask you something?"

I turned my head and found Boomer pointing his fingers and he looked to be a bit shy. I wonder what he wanted to ask me about?

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"Do you know whats the most prettiest flower in the whole wide world?" he asked.

"The prettiest flower?" I asked.

He nodded and I began to think. If I remember correctly, I heard from someone on what the prettiest flower was in the whole wide world.

"The prettiest flower is the one used as a girl's hair accessory" I answered.

"Okay thank you!" he said cheerfully.

He ran upstairs and a question appeared above my head. I wonder why he asked me that? Maybe he's going to make something for Miyako since he likes her. I guess time will tell pretty soon.

"Yo protective chick, mind if we ask you something?" I heard Butch say.

"Go ahead" I answered.

"Do you really hate boys?" Brick asked.

"Only if they're mean to my friends, families, and most precious people. I don't really hate them, I just dislike those who are sexist, perverted, shallow, and arrogant toward other people" I answered.

"What about us? Do you dislike us?" Butch asked.

"Not that much but I still need to see if I could trust you guys or not, depends on how you treat my friends" I answered.

"Got it" Brick said. "Do you also dislike bad boys?"

"It depends on how they behave or treat women. Why ask me these questions?" I said.

"We just wanted to know if you were a feminist or not" Butch answered but then covered his mouth with his after saying that.

"No I'm not a feminist" I sweat-dropped. "And never ask me those type of questions or I'll tell the girls your most embarrassing secrets"

"You wouldn't dare…" Brick hesitated.

"Try me" I crossed my arms.

They sighed and uttered a fine and I smirked in triumph. This is why you should never mess with me. I went upstairs to the guest bedroom, went inside, and laid down on the bed wondering whats gonna happen the next day.

* * *

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

I finished making the gift I made for Miyako and looked at it in admiration. It was a flower crown filled with sunflowers, hydrangeas, and forget-me-nots. Since the most prettiest flower is the one used as a girl's hair accessory, I thought of making something with flowers that reminded me of Miyako.

The sunflowers represent her happiness, the hydrangeas represent her delicacy and gratitude, and the forget-me-nots represent her fondest memories of her and her best friends. However, I didn't know that they also meant true love.

I examined the flower crown to make sure it was perfect and then after checking it, I transformed and flew out the window toward her house. As I floated near her window with the flower crown hidden behind my back., I gently knocked on it hoping that she would answer it. My wishes were granted as she opened the window and it looked like she was going to go to bed.

"Hello Boomer-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Sorry to disturb you Miyako-chan but I wanted to give you something" I said.

"Really, what is it?" she tilted her head cutely.

"Its this" I brought the flower crown out and put it on her head. "Now the flowers look really beautiful"

She was blushing deeply while her eyes sparkled at the beautiful flowers she saw on the crown. She loved sunflowers including the hydrangeas and forget-me-nots. Boomer was praising her beauty in a way she never imagined and she remembered what they all mean but her face become redder after remembering that forget-me-nots meant true love.

"Arigato Boomer-kun for the flower crown" she bowed down.

"You're welcome Miyako-chan" I smiled. "By the way, you wouldn't mind if we go out sometime?"

I was blushing pink while looking down at the ground hoping she would say yes and then I felt her kiss my cheek and smiled sweetly at me.

"Of course Boomer-kun" she answered.

"Really? Arigato!" I bowed down.

"I better go sleep now Boomer-kun, see you tomorrow" she kissed my cheek again and closed the window and drew the drapes in to cover them.

I flew back toward the lab with a happy look on my face. I'm finally going out with Miyako-chan. Yay! This is the best day of my life!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"Its about time he asked her out" I heard her mutter.

I sighed at Kaoru's reply as we were waiting near the school gates with the blues and Butch. School was over for them and since it was only a Monday, they don't have any homework today much to the joy of the greens but mostly Butch. Right now, we were waiting for the reds who were still inside the building probably talking or flirting with one another.

But Kaoru was right. Its about time that Boomer asked Miyako out. Looks like he took my advice on what the most beautiful flower in the whole wide world was and she couldn't stop blushing because of how much a gentleman he was toward her but mostly at their date which was the best night for the both of them. Momoko was happy for her while Brick was happy for Boomer but Butch would sometimes tease him about it and Kaoru would just gag at the lovey dovey stuff.

"Strange, I thought you wouldn't care whether or not they were happy together" Butch raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not but I just want to make sure my friend is happy and if he hurts her, he'll see the true definition of hell" she clenched her fist.

"Hope you don't mind that I record it on a video camera" I said.

"Be my guest" she shrugged.

"Oh look there's Momoko-san and Brick-san!" Miyako called out.

We turned our heads and found Momoko and Brick waving to us while walking hand-in-hand with each other. They definitely make a cute couple but if he hurts her, he will die including his brothers.

"Hi everyone!" Momoko said with happiness.

"Yo!" Brick gave a nod toward his brothers.

"What took you two so long?" Boomer asked them.

"Nearly had a run in with fangirls and that _crazy baka_" Brick said with venom.

"Oh no not him!" Kaoru groaned.

"Please tell me he's not here" Miyako clutched onto Boomer's shirt while he rubbed her back in comfort.

"I still vote we should send him off to space" Butch sighed.

"I second that" Boomer answered.

"Crazy baka? What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"The crazy baka Brick was talking about is none other than the school prankster Sakamoto" Kaoru growled.

"He would prank all the girls at school, he even pranked the 3 of us" Miyako slightly whimpered.

"Which is why the boys and I had a little chat with him that if he ever comes near our girls or hurt them, he'll be entering a world of pain" Brick slammed his fist into the palm of his hand while he was surrounded by fire.

"Does he look like a madman?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Butch said.

"He's coming over here" I pointed to a boy who definitely looked to be a madman with a creepy look on his face.

"Oh no" I heard Momoko whisper as she hid behind Brick.

"Eeep" Miyako squeaked while hiding behind Boomer.

The boys and Kaoru were giving him the death glare that could easily frighten a murderer. From what he looked and how they told me he pranked the females, I already despise this lunatic.

"Excuse me but can I please talk with Momoko in private?" he asked us.

"Sorry but she's busy now go away!" I glared at him before Brick could open his mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you old lady" he replied without thinking.

Old lady. OLD LADY!? THATS IT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY! I slammed my fists on his face really hard to knock him at a wall while I had a deathly aura around me that nearly looked like a wolf. I ran towards him in full speed and punched the ground near him with full force.

"NO ONE WILL HELP YOU GET AWAY IN THIS SITUATION! WHO'S AN OLD LADY!?" I brought my fist out ready to punch him again.

"I called you a bold lady!" he yelled.

I slammed my fist next to his head and he shivered in fear. Everyone saw the whole commotion and all the males shivered from my aura while the females laughed at the crazy bastard and wondered who I was.

"A BOLD LADY!?" I gave him an evil eye and he nodded quickly.

"Well what a nice thing to say" I turned back to normal and got up with a sickly sweet smile. "How about you meet my friends?"

I snapped my fingers and 3 skeleton figures wearing viking helmets and weapons shot up from the ground and surrounded him while holding onto him so he wouldn't escape.

"Army of the Undead, take him to the torture room and torture him to your hearts desire and make sure its the most scariest and most deadly torture that'll scar him for all eternity" I said in a sweet voice.

"Yes mistress" they bowed down and brought him with them to their underworld where he'll be going to the torture room.

I turned around and everyone had a 0_0 look on their faces and I think a few of them have cellphones that showed that they recorded the whole thing.

"If any of you recorded this, delete the video or you're all next" I replied loudly.

They all paled and nodded and the few who recorded it quickly deleted the video on their phones. I calmly walked over to my friends who had scared looks on their faces but Brick, Butch, and Kaoru had awed looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Kaoru breathed out.

"A powerful move that I learned from one of my male friends" I shrugged.

"That was so awesome! You must teach it to us!" Butch begged.

"Sorry but I don't think it'll work for you guys but I do know a move thats pretty scary and you'll enjoy using it on those who are mean to you" I suggested.

They had evil grins on their faces while Momoko, Miyako, and Boomer were scared from what I was gonna give them. I'll make sure that they won't witness it.

"Remind me to get you a fruit basket for getting rid of that crazy baka and scaring him to death" Brick grinned.

"Everyone hates that madman" I pointed out.

All of us laughed and we all walked away from the gates and toward the lab wondering what the Professor is doing today. I sure hope that no one would talk about what I did back there but oh well, they aren't gonna see me that much.

* * *

**Naman's p.o.v.**

Now that was pretty scary. But I gotta admit, that weak lunatic does deserve it since he's being a disgrace to all of us men for making us look bad in front of everyone. I have to admit though, she did look a bit cute when she was mad. Whoa whoa whoa, did I just say she looked a bit cute when mad? I need to control myself!

I haven't seen the old man in quite a while which makes me wonder what he's actually doing. And I wonder what plan is he doing since I'm probably involved in this because of how powerful I am. Whatever plan he might be doing, its definitely gonna be lame even though he's a genius.

Right now, I'm leaning near the tree with my hands in my pocket and my right foot placed on the trunk making me look like I'm a cool person. I scoffed as I saw some girls having hearts in their eyes after seeing me and a few winked at me hoping I'll catch their attention. Apparently, those types think I'm some sort of mysterious cool guy that they can get well they're surely mistaken because I'm not interested in any of them.

So far, the only girl in my mind right now is the one person who would fight me since we both have equal strength even though I'm stronger than her. The only girl who thinks love and boys are gross, the one who takes her role seriously as a fighter and warrior, the one who caught my attention because of her strong determination and spirit.

The one that I can't have because of how different we are. She's good and I'm evil, she's from the light and I'm from the dark, she's yin and I'm yang. We're both complete different opposites who can't be together because we're both enemies. She's also the main threat in the organization and I can't be with her otherwise I'll be labeled as a traitor.

Stupid rules, making me have to pick which side I'm on. But more importantly, which side am I really on?


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were gonna give me a fruit basket for pummeling that crazy madman and sending him off to the torture room" I said.

"You did me a huge favor and I'm returning it by giving you a reward" Brick grinned.

I am in the lab with the others and Brick got me a fruit basket a few minutes ago and they were all fancy and shaped like flowers. How generous of him to do that for me.

"Thank you for the gift Brick-san, never knew that a RowdyRuff boy could be so nice" I thanked him.

"I might've been a bad guy back then but I have a heart" he answered.

"Good" I replied. "By the way, what happened to the greens?"

I noticed that the greens weren't here while I was pre-occupied talking to Momoko and Miyako about something that was related to my hometown.

"They're outside challenging each other to a game of soccer" Boomer said.

"Let me guess, Butch said something to her that made her mad?" I sighed.

"Unfortunately yes" he sheepishly said.

"Well they're both counterparts" Momoko said.

"And they really love sports" Miyako continued.

"Which makes them really competitive with one another" Brick finished.

Wow, the greens are definitely made for each other. Now I wonder how I'm gonna help them get together. I can't believe that I have to play matchmaker since Danny isn't here to do that. Oh well, I guess I'll have to get use to it.

"Will you stop that!?"

"Now don't act that you didn't like that"

"You better stop or you'll never see your manhood again!"

"You don't really mean that"

"I'm serious you egghead!"

"Such fowl language Kaoru-chan, you should stop swearing otherwise I'll have to punish you for that"

"Don't even think about it you pervert!"

The greens entered the lab while they were arguing with one another and I noticed that Kaoru's neck had some sort of red spot being covered by the collar of her turtleneck sweater.

"Hey you guys?" I called out.

They were too busy arguing that they didn't hear me.

"Guys!?" I exclaimed.

They were still bickering with one another.

"GUYS!" I yelled loudly.

"What!?" they yelled in unison.

"Please quit arguing and Kaoru, what is that on your neck?" I pointed to her neck.

She quickly covered it up while her face was slightly red.

"I-Its nothing!"

"Kaoru, did Butch gave you that red spot?" I crossed my arms with a frown.

"W-Well…" she slightly stuttered.

I gave a slight glare to Butch and he nearly flinched from it. I walked over to him and bonked his head.

"Hey what was that for!?" he hissed in pain while clutching his aching head.

"Have you gone nuts man!? What the heck were you thinking giving her a hickey!?" I growled at him.

"I-It was an accident I swear!" he tried to explain.

I gave him a glare and he nearly shivered from it. Why does Butch have to be a bit perverted? Then, a lightbulb went on and I smirked as I realized what to say.

"I think I know why you did that, you were planning on asking her out huh?"

"W-What are you talking about?" he slightly paled.

"You heard me, since the reds and blues have gotten together, you wanted to tell Kaoru how you feel about her and plan to ask her out if she feels the same way about you" I smirked evilly.

"Is this true Butch?" Kaoru whispered.

"…Yes" he sighed. "I wanted to tell you how I feel but now she knows, I have no idea whether you like me or-

He was cut off as Kaoru hit his shoulder and pecked his cheek.

"Baka, I also liked you and if thats the reason why you were acting like a pervert, I'm glad that you felt the same way about me" she nearly blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kaoru-chan?" he asked her.

"Why duh, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she gave him a quick hug and kissed his lips.

"Aaaaawwwww!" Momoko and Miyako squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"Way to go Butch!" Brick and Boomer whooped.

"They finally had gotten together" I murmured to myself.

They pulled away after realizing that it happened in front of everyone and Kaoru groaned from embarrassment while Butch patted her back in comfort while smirking the whole time. Then, I felt a familiar aura somewhere and I knew who it was.

"What does he want now?" I thought as I teleported myself out of the lab and at the outside of the forest near a huge lake.

"Glad to see you're here" he whispered into my ear.

"What is it Naman?" I asked him.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight so I wouldn't move.

"Hey what are you doing!? Let me go!" I shouted.

I struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't since he's stronger than I am. I suddenly heard an evil voice and right there in front of me was a familiar figure with his hands engulfed in flames.

"_Flames_" I hissed venomously.

"How nice of you to remember me" he chuckled evilly.

"What are you doing here and what do you want!?" I yelled at him.

"Oh nothing except for this" he snapped his fingers and I was soon let go but Naman was clutching his head in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Naman hissed in pain.

"Getting my dark light back" he chuckled evilly as all the dark light was out of Naman and absorbed into Flames.

Since Flames was distracted, I vanished and reappeared behind him where I slashed him with my soul blade and put it on his stomach where a bright light engulfed him and he suddenly vanished into thin air leaving behind a bit of dust. I quickly ran over to Naman who was on the floor and in pain.

"Are you okay!?" I cried out while holding him the same way he held me.

"Why are you helping me? I nearly betrayed you" he slightly moaned.

"But I didn't get hurt though and it wasn't your fault! You were actually being used by Flames!" I exclaimed.

"I really am just a puppet" he said in a dark but sad tone.

"You are not a puppet! You're a human being who has emotions and a fiery spirits thats never burned out!" I shouted at him.

I didn't notice that tears ran down my face but I didn't care. He shouldn't say that he's a puppet, he's a human being just like me. He shouldn't put himself down like that.

I gently stroked his hair while his eyes looked at me. Suddenly, his eyes closed as his head turned and rested near my chest. I quickly checked his heart and pulse and realized that he was only unconscious after getting the dark light out of him.

"I gotta take him to the professor, he'll know what to do" I whispered to myself.

I stood up while wrapping my one arm around his waist and the other holding his arm around my shoulder and I teleported to the lab with him hoping that he'll be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter and the story is nearly coming to an end just to let you guys know!**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

**Naman's p.o.v.**

All I could see was darkness since there's no light around here. Its strange because I was once feeling pain but now the pain is fading away. My heart is still beating indicating that I was still alive and my skin color is still the same. I looked around trying to see if I could get out of here and wake up so I won't be unconscious forever.

Then, a bright light suddenly appeared in front of me and engulfed me causing me to wake up. My eyes nearly fluttered open making my vision a bit blurry. As I blinked a few times, my eyes were widely opened as I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of white room that nearly looked like a hospital room.

I looked down and noticed a white blanket covering me which indicated that I was on a hospital bed. I still had my regular clothes on which gave me a sigh of relief. I slowly got up and rested my back against the headrest while nearly hissing in pain. Since I can only feel a bit of pain, I still need to recover from my injuries. My hair was still in its ponytail which was good since I liked it that way.

I felt a familiar presence and turned my head to find my rival sitting down on a chair. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were soft indicating that she was sleeping. Why would she help me? Does she actually care for me?

"Glad to see you finally woke up" I heard a voice said.

I turned my head and saw a man with a lab coat on standing near the foot of the bed. I raised my eyebrow in confusion but gave him a neutral expression. Who is he and what does he want with me?

"Who are you?" I asked stoically.

"Professor Utonium and you're Naman correct?" he replied.

"How do you know my name?" I slightly growled.

"Your rival Nexa told us who you were" he answered.

I looked at her again and she was still sleeping much to my relief and I looked at the Professor again.

"Why was I brought here?" I asked.

"We were told by her to help you when you went unconscious from all your dark light sucked out of you but thankfully, you still have some of your light in you so you recovered quickly" he explained.

"So thats why I'm not dead" I whispered as the events soon came to me.

"Naman-san, did you know that you also had not only the dark light in you but some of Nexa's light that was her strange power?" the Professor asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow.

"While I was examining you, I noticed that you have some good light in you that was just like Nexa's and when she told me how you were her equal, I figured that since you were made from her DNA, it made you got her light" he answered.

What? Not only do I have the dark light but her light as well? There's no way! I never even felt it in me. But he actually made a point after being engulfed by that light in my dream while I was unconscious. Still, I don't deserve to have that in me because of all the bad things that I had done.

"You shouldn't have helped me" I muttered.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have helped me, I'm just some puppet that doesn't deserve the light because of my own sins!" I clenched my fists in anger.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"My creator used me as a puppet and I did a lot of bad things because of the dark light. I hurt my equal, her friends, stole other people's dark light including their souls, and I'm not wanted anywhere because of my wrongdoings" I seethed.

"You're wrong!" I heard a caring voice said.

My eyes widened as I saw my rival had woken up and stood up from the chair. Was she awake the whole time and listened to our conversation?

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

The Professor left the room so he could let me talk with Naman in private. Why would Naman think he isn't wanted anywhere?

"You aren't a puppet Naman. You're a human being who's emotions were messed with by Flames and you're important to this world. I forgive you for your sins and how you tried to destroy me and my friends" I said in a serious tone.

"How am I a human being when I stole people's souls and their dark light!?" he yelled in anger.

"You were tricked into doing that! You were given no other choice because Flames was making you do that!" I shot back.

"Why would you care about me!? Just why!?" he yelled while shaking.

I could his eyes were moist but he still kept it in while he had a look full of anger and hurt. I went over to him and gave him a gentle hug which surprised him.

"We're equals aren't we? We're supposed to care for each other no matter what. I don't care if we're both enemies, I'll always care about you no matter what" I whispered gently to him.

I felt his arms wrap around me and he buried his face into my shoulder as he began to cry. I rubbed his back in comfort and whispered soothing words to him so he'll know that there's someone who actually cares for him and treats him like a human being.

I felt his position change and he moved his legs in which his feet were touched the floor and he suddenly pulled me onto his lap while his arms still held a firm grip on my waist and his head still buried in my shoulder. I rubbed small circles on his back while he lets out all the emotions he kept in for so long.

You're never alone Naman. I'll stay by your side no matter what. I don't know why I care for him but not because we were both equals, its because we both understood each other so much that we need each other. I never even thought about liking a boy but maybe I kinda do like him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter and thank you for liking this story!**

* * *

**Ch. 18**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

As I rubbed his back, he lifted his head and wiped away his tears with his arm. I wiped a couple that escaped from his eyes with my thumb. When I did that, he placed his hand over mine to make it look like my hand is cradling his cheek. He looked at me with his eyes full of happiness, trust, hope, and a bit of love that I saw hidden behind it. There's no more evil in his eyes and I could sense his good light overcoming his dark light.

"Thank you, Nexa" he whispered in his husky voice.

I gazed at his dark brown eyes while he gazes at my light brown eyes. I never knew his eyes could be so beautiful. Suddenly, we were both slowly leaning in toward each other almost like a magnet that's pulling us in. The space between us closed when our lips pressed against each other.

So this is what a kiss felt like. I remembered how he first kissed me when he appeared to tease me but it was a quick one so I couldn't feel anything from it. This one actually felt pretty nice, I could even feel sparks flying around us. Its pretty strange that I'm enjoying it since I'm supposed to think that love was gross including boys and kissing. I guess faith had other plans for me since I'm now kissing my equal.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist in a firm grip. His lips felt pretty soft and I could feel his hand rubbing my back. The kiss only lasted for a few minutes until we parted so we could regain some oxygen.

My face felt pretty hot after that and I suddenly looked down hoping he wouldn't see my face like that. However, he grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to look at him.

"Never knew that the overprotective alpha wolf could blush" he smirked.

"Wait what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're blushing" he teased while kissing my cheek.

I'm blushing!? No way, I never blushed before!? Never in my entire life have I ever blushed but now I am because of my equal who made me blush! Curse you Naman!

"Oh man" I moaned while covering my face.

"No need to be embarrassed, it happens to other people" he removed my hands from my face.

"Which other people?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your female friends with their boyfriends, your male friends with their crushes, the crazy maniac who's scared of you" he went on.

"He deserved it for being a maniac. I'm surprised he isn't put into an asylum" I muttered.

"True so everyone gets embarrassed" he smirked.

He pressed his lips on mine again making me nearly gasp in surprise. His grip on my waist nearly tightened but not too much to hurt me. He removed his lips from mine and began planting kisses on my cheek all the way down to my neck. I nearly shivered as one of his hands began rubbing my leg.

I've never been touched like this before and its making me feel weird. I actually kinda don't mind it at all since he's being gentle with me. However, our moment was ruined when someone came into the room.

"Nexa-chan, you've been in there for a lo- Miyako couldn't finish her sentence as she saw me on Naman's lap and he growled that she interrupted him from what he was doing.

"G-Gomenesai! I didn't know you two were in a moment!" she quickly bowed down and left the room closing the door shut.

"I can't believe she saw that!" I groaned while my face suddenly became redder.

"Just ignore it. Now how about we go back to what we were doing?" he smirked.

A knock on the door made him growl in anger since he couldn't kiss me again without anyone interrupting us.

"Since the both of you are doing speaking with one another, can the both of you come out so we could talk?" the Professor called out from the other side of the room.

"Yes Professor!" I answered him.

I got off of Naman's lap much to his dismay and I quickly fixed myself up so no one would know that we made out. Its a good thing my hair is pretty long since it covers my neck well including my back. I got rid of the wrinkles on my clothes while Naman got up and looked over to see if anything was missing from him.

"At least my shoes are still on" he replied.

"The Professor was in a huge panic when we were tending you so he never thought of removing them when we put you on the hospital bed" I said.

"He panics a lot doesn't he?" he asked.

"Sadly yeah" I answered while sweat-dropping.

After we fixed ourselves, we walked out of the room and went to the lab area when my arm was suddenly grabbed by someone and I was pulled toward where the girls are.

"Can we please speak with her for at least a minute?" Momoko put her hands together in front of her with a pleading look.

"Go ahead since you said please" he shrugged.

"Arigato Naman-san!" she bowed down and I was dragged to a corner away from the boys.

Momoko and Miyako's eyes were sparkling in happiness while Kaoru sweat-dropped at their antics and gave me a pitied look. Please tell me that Miyako didn't tell them from what she saw.

* * *

**Naman's p.o.v.**

After seeing her get dragged away by those girly-girls, I crossed my arms and looked around this place. So its a lab and a home, this place doesn't look half-bad. I noticed 3 boys who looked like triplets talking with that Professor guy and there was a kid with him who looked like a mini version of him and a robot dog was next to him.

I could sense a bit of dark light in those 3 boys but who cares though. I don't need dark light anymore since the old man drained away all my dark light and I have a feeling he might return even though Nexa destroyed him. I felt them gaze at me and I gave them my dark glare.

The Professor nearly flinched but the kid and dog were scared out of their wits. The 3 boys though weren't fazed by it and I nearly smirked. Looks like I've found some people who have guts not to be scared of me. Those boys don't look too bad since I can tell that they like to be bad.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked in a neutral expression.

"Well I can't tell you yet since Nexa also needs to hear about this. While we wait for her to finish her conversation with the girls, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" he asked while sweating in slight fear.

"So you can stalk me? Never knew you were also a creep" I said while smirking.

The boys snickered at my response while the Professor's face flushed in embarrassment. Its hilarious seeing him get embarrassed in front of everyone.

"So your name is Naman huh?" the boy in red asked me.

"Who wants to know?" I said in boredom.

"Are you really Nexa's equal?" the boy in blue asked me.

"Yeah so?" I sighed.

"How strong are you?" the boy in green smirked at me.

"Sorry but I don't give secrets to strangers who want to steal it from me" I smirked back.

"We're not strangers! We're the RowdyRuff Boys Z!" the boy in red exclaimed. "They call me Brick!"

"Yo I'm Boomer!" the boy in blue replied.

"And I'm Butch!" the boy in green replied.

"Who named you?" I asked.

"We did when we were created by Mojo" Brick answered.

"What about you?" Boomer asked me.

"I'm given the name by my creator who used me as a puppet for his plans" I replied in a dark tone.

"Sorry to hear that dude. Your girl already told us everything" Butch said.

My girl? He thinks Nexa is my girl? Well the both of us kissed but I have no clue if we're a couple or not. Maybe I should ask her if we really are.

"No need to pity me, I'm already over it" I answered.

"You sure?" Boomer asked me.

"Positive" I answered. "So those 3 girls are also your equals and your girls?"

"You got it!" Brick gave me a thumbs up.

"Interesting so does that mean they were once your enemies?" I asked.

"Back then but not anymore" Butch answered.

"Pardon me for the interruption but Naman, who was your creator?" the Professor interrupted us.

My fists were clenched and my eyes were filled with anger and betrayal. I hate the old man for using me, I hate him for stealing my dark light that I worked hard to get but most of all, I hate him for making me hurt my equal and her friends.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand" he waved his arms franticly.

Good, I really don't want to talk about that traitor at all. Lets hope that the RRBZ didn't notice my anger but I failed to notice that they actually did including the robot dog.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue next chapter though ^_^**

* * *

**Ch. 19**

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"Give us the full details Nexa-chan and don't even think about running away from us because you're still in Miyako's grip" Momoko said with her eyes gleaming.

"Its true" Miyako said with a sweet smile and a scary aura surrounding her.

I have to admit, she is really scary with that aura. Since her grip is too tight and Kaoru can't help me since she's dragged into this, I sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine I'll tell you everything but do not tell anyone about this, got it!?" I told them seriously.

"Hai!" Momoko and Miyako exclaimed in unison while Kaoru muttered it in a low tone.

"Okay here are all the details" I said.

I began telling them everything on what happened inside the room from me comforting Naman to us kissing when he pulled me onto his lap. Momoko and Miyako squealed at that while Kaoru silently gagged. After telling them all the details to when Miyako interrupted us, Momoko and Miyako had hearts on their eyes while squealing in glee while Kaoru covered her ears so she wouldn't hear them squeal anymore.

"That is so romantic!" Momoko sighed dreamily.

"And so kawaii that he and you fell in love with each other!" Miyako squealed.

"Congratulations but if he hurts you, I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget" Kaoru grinned evilly while cracking her knuckles.

"Thank you girls and I'll do the same to the RRBZ too if they ever hurt you" I replied.

After we were done talking, Miyako let go of me and I walked back over to Naman where the Professor since he wanted to speak with us.

"Sorry you had to wait. Now Professor, you said that you wanted to speak with us?" I asked.

"Thats correct. All of us discussed about something and wanted to ask you this very important question" the Professor took a deep breath and then said, "We want the both of you to join our team"

Silence came over us as we processed the words that he said. The Professor wants us to join the PPGZ and RRBZ? Why would he ask us to join them if we don't have belts like the gang?

"Why?" Naman replied to break the silence.

"After doing research on the both of you, we concluded that your lights are very strong and we thought that maybe the both of you will join us in helping us protect the city" the Professor answered.

"How can we join you guys if we don't have belts like the PPGZ and RRBZ?" I pointed to their belts. "And people will know who we are since we're only wearing our battle uniforms"

"Don't you worry. I have just the thing!" he replied.

He went behind the counter and grabbed something from the drawers. He walked back to his previous spot and showed us a PPGZ belt with a yellow compact and an RRBZ belt with a brown compact. Where did he get those?

"I designed these belts to look similar to the girls and boys and they're yours if you'll join us" he handed us the belts.

I looked over mine and noticed that it was white just like the girls while Naman's belt is black like the boys. So all we have to do is put them on and use the compact to transform and be a superhero like the others? I don't even know if I can stay on this planet or not.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a beeping noise. I noticed that it was coming from my communicator. Wait a minute, if its beeping then that means…. oh no. I hesitantly pressed the button and uttered out a hello.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WITH US!?" Henry and Lenny yelled from their mini robots attached to the communicator to let me see them.

I nearly stumbled from their outburst but I quickly remained my composure. The PPGZ and RRBZ were surprised at what they saw and the Professor, Ken, and Peach had confused looks on their faces. I noticed that Danny's mini robot is out and he tried to calm Henry and Lenny down.

"Please calm down brothers. I'm sure she has a logical explanation" Danny said in a calm tone. "and WHATS NAMAN DOING HERE!?"

He hid behind his brothers with Mr. Coconut on his shoulder while Henry and Lenny glared daggers at Naman while he glared back at them with his own venomous glare. Can't we all just get along?

"Guys please calm down. I really do have a logical explanation and Naman is part of the explanation" I answered.

"It better be a good explanation young lady" Henry crossed his arms waiting for my answer.

I sighed and told him everything on why I didn't come toward all the way to the part of Naman's betrayal and Flames being gone but I left out the part of him kissing me since I didn't want them to freak out. They were pretty surprised after hearing about what Flames did but mostly at Naman who turned over a new leaf.

"So you're saying that you defeated Flames and saved Naman from getting hurt but most of all, you made some friends here?" Henry summed it all up.

"Thats correct" I answered.

"Wow, never knew that Flames would do such a horrible thing but he's an evil bad guy. They always do horrible things" Lenny put his hands behind his head.

"True oh hey Boomer!" Danny waved at him.

"Hey Danny!" Boomer waved back at him.

"You know him little brother?" Lenny asked him.

"He's my friend and Peach is Mr. Coconut's friend!" Danny answered.

"WHAT!" Henry and Lenny shout in unison.

"How is that possible?" I heard Henry whisper to Lenny.

"Who knows and he had a friend and we don't?" Lenny whispered back.

"Hey knuckleheads, you done talking yet?" Naman asked with boredom.

"Watch it punk!" Lenny glared at him.

"Why did he had to kiss you Nexa?" Mr. Coconut sighed but then froze after realizing what he said.

Oh no, that was a secret Mr. Coconut! This isn't gonna end well now that the boys know.

"HE WHAT!?" Henry, Danny, and Lenny yelled in shock. "HOW DARE YOU KISS OUR FRIEND!?"

"She didn't mind at all since we're now dating" Naman answered.

"YOU ARE NOT DATING OUR FRIEND/SISTER!" they growled at him with fire surrounding them.

My face was nearly pink after he said that we're dating. Well since we kissed, we must be a couple then. But now since the boys know about it, they'll definitely forbid that since they don't like him that much.

"Naman's right you guys. The both of us are dating and yes we kissed" I said in a brave tone.

"But you can't sis! He can't be trusted!" Danny exclaimed with worry.

"Well I trust him and you should let me date him. He's the only boy who broke the barrier around my heart" I answered in a serious tone.

"Which is why he's allowed to date her" I heard a familiar voice said from the communicator.

"Marco!" I said with happiness.

"In the flesh little sister" his mini robot appeared.

He had jet black spiky hair hidden by his gray hoodie, dark hazel eyes, pale skin, black pants with chains on the sides, and dark combat boots. He's 18 years old and is known as the older brother in the group that we look up to.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Lenny yelled at him in shock.

"Yes I am. Nexa is no longer a little girl but a grown woman. We should let her date Naman since he earned her trust and plus, we can't protect her forever since all of us won't be together when we get older" Marco answered in a stoic tone.

"That is true but Naman used to be our enemy. How do we know he isn't tricking us and toying with her heart?" Henry said.

"Why would I do that when I'm no longer on the side of evil since my stupid excuse of a creator used me as a puppet!?" Naman growled at him. "I may be evil back then but I actually have a heart! I'm not like those jerks who toy with a girl's heart because they have emotions just like we do!"

My eyes widened at Naman's answer. Who knew he could be so considerate and generous? I think I felt my heart beat against my chest but I chose to ignore it so no one would notice it.

"Aaaawwww!" I heard Momoko and Miyako awe at his answer.

Kaoru and the RRBZ nodded their heads to agree with his answer including the Professor, Ken, and Peach. Oh man, I forgot that they were all here with us.

"Uh who are they?" Lenny pointed at them.

"Boys, meet Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Professor Utonium, Ken Utonium, and Peach" I pointed to each and every one of them. "Everyone, meet my male friends Henry, Lenny, and Marco. You've already met Danny and Mr. Coconut so you're good"

They greeted with one another and the boys noticed a belt in my hand.

"Whats with the belt?" Mr. Coconut asked me.

"Well you see, I asked her and Naman if they'd be willing to join us" the Professor answered.

"Join you guys?" Henry said. "Um I don't think thats a good idea"

"And how come?" Ken asked.

"Thats impossible because we all travel to different planets to find some important gems and Nexa can't stay here since there's no gem on your planet" Danny answered.

"Oh I see" Ken sighed.

"But she and Naman can stay on this planet right after we find all the gems and finish with our journey" Marco said.

"Really da wan!?" Peach cried out.

"But won't the queen be mad?" Lenny asked him.

"She won't mind if Nexa had someone to be with her at all times and plus she can protect herself since all the males fear her remember? All we gotta do is find all the gems so she can make her wish and then she can come back here and help everyone" Marco answered.

"I can stay?" I asked in shock.

"Yes you can stay right after we finish with our journey" Marco gave me a small smile.

"You're the best Marco" I thanked him.

"Aren't I always?" he replied stoically.

"Let us know when to pick the both of you up so we'll come here and get you" Henry replied.

"Okay" I said.

They went back inside the communicator and it turned off. I looked at the belt and gave the Professor a nod.

"I'll do it Professor" I said.

"Me too so I could see how good these things are" Naman shrugged.

"Excellent! Just put them around your waist and press the compact for you guys to transform" the Professor answered.

"Okay" we replied.

We did what he said and the both of us transformed.

"_Shining Bright!"_

_I put my arms in a cross showing my compact and ring and opened my compact while swiping the compact with my finger. I brought the compact up and put inside my belt and spun around showing a yellow twinkling light in front of me. I wore a yellow leotard and brought my right hand out and moved it down my body which showed a glowing yellow vest and I did the same with my left hand. I did a couple of poses and clapped which revealed a brown vest with yellow lining on them. I did a couple of dance moves and pressed my compact and moved my hands around between my hips and thighs and moved my hands down the front revealing a yellow miniskirt. I swayed both my hands revealing black gloves, pressed both my hands on my vest revealing a yellow P, clicked my feet together showing yellow shoes, and a heart is put on my back while I bring my arms up and spun around with my earrings and choker appearing on me and I did my signature pose on the floor by putting my left leg up with my right leg down and my knee on the floor while my arms are crossed like an x._

"_Shimmering Bling!_"

_Naman raised his fist in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact and put it back in his belt as yin-yang symbols surrounded him. When he got his tank-top, he clapped his hands to form his jacket. He touched his legs to form his pants, clicked his feet together to form his shoes, and he brought his fists out to form fingerless gloves. He posed on the ground with his left leg on the front while his right leg bent on the floor and his arms out clenching his fists making it look like he's flexing his muscles._

These outfits aren't that bad except for the short skirt I had to wear. Why couldn't the outfit have shorts underneath them so I could fight well without letting my opponent see my underwear?

"I hate these skirts" I murmured while pulling my skirt down trying to cover me well.

"I feel your pain" Kaoru sighed.

"Its the first time I'm seeing you in this outfit that isn't your battle outfit" Naman smirked at me.

"Don't push your luck" I muttered.

What have I gotten myself into? Looks like I'll have to take the risk and remind myself to wear some shorts underneath them and get some for the girls as well.


	20. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue for the last chapter! ^_^**

* * *

_**A few months later**_

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I took a deep breath and released it as me and Naman stood in front of the school gates. The both of us finished our journey after collecting all the gems and after going back to my hometown, I was given another mission which was staying at New Townsville and be a superhero to protect the city.

He and I were given our belts except they were a bit different. My compact had a C on it and his compact had a K on it. The Professor thought of us making us the leaders of the new group. I'm the leader of the CrystalLightGirls Z and Naman is the leader of the KnockOut Boys Z. We were pretty surprised about it but we decided to handle it since we're good with leadership.

The both of us aren't wearing our battle uniforms anymore but instead, we wore normal clothes so we won't attract any attention. I wore a yellow t-shirt that had a pikachu on it with a brown coat over it left unzipped and a hood attached to the back, faded blue jeans, white sneakers, my belt, my heart necklace, and my communicator.

Naman wore a black hoodie that had a picture of a flaming skull on the back, brown baggy pants, gray sneakers, his belt, his cross necklace, and his communicator.

We both had our backpacks in our respective color so people would think we're regular school kids. Since this place is different from mine, I won't be missing any more school from Rose Rock, Oklahoma since its summer time there while its fall here. Since he and I are going to school here, lets hope that no one would recognize me after what I did to crazy boy.

"This place is bigger than your school" Naman replied.

"Yup" I said.

"Should we go inside now? I want to get this over it" he sighed.

"Me too and lets pray that none of us don't get any fan people. I'm good with girls but not boys" I replied.

"Same here except I'll have to deal with fangirls and not fanboys" he said.

We started walking toward the entrance of the school and I noticed some students giving us some looks. Some of the girls had hearts on their eyes after seeing Naman and some of the boys had smirks on their faces when they saw me. Sorry boys but I'm dating Naman and if you boys try to flirt with me, you'll end up as crazy boy but much worser. I wonder if he's been brought back here yet or not?

Oh well, not my problem. We went inside the office and picked up our schedules. We checked and realized that we all have the same classes since we know each other well. We went to our first room which was Miss Keane's room and we knocked on the door to find a pretty lady with black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, red lips, a red sweater with an orange and creme striped vest over it, brown pants, and red flats opening the door.

"You must be the new students. I'm your teacher Miss Keane so just wait right there and I'll call you in" she said.

We nodded and she went back inside. A few seconds later, she motioned us to come in so we did. I had my usual expression on my face that I always use at my school and Naman kept his expression stoically.

"Class meet our new students Nexa Rhosly and Naman Souls. They're from America" she replied to them.

Souls? Looks like Naman chose that as his last name. All the students awed when they realized that we were from America. I could see that a few girls had hearts on their eyes after seeing Naman and the boys whispered to themselves while looking at me. I really hate cocky boys like them. My eyes scanned and I noticed the PPGZ and RRBZ in the corner glancing at us with smiles. Thank you lord for letting us be in the same room with them.

"Do any of you have some questions for them?" Miss Keane asked the students.

Some of them had raised their hands but not the PPGZ and RRBZ since they know us. Miss Keane pointed to a boy with blonde hair and glasses.

"What state in America are you guys from?" he asked us.

"Oklahoma" I replied in a bored tone.

Miss Keane pointed at a girl with orange curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"What are your hobbies?" she asked us.

"Mine are spending time with friends and family including my bf, beating up bullies or bad people who try to hurt them, write stories, read, and help others" I shrugged.

"Mine are spending time with my friends and girlfriend, torture those who insult me or my girl, take walks at the cemetery, help others, and read books that I like" Naman answered neutrally.

Miss Keane pointed at a boy with spiky brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and brown eyes.

"Its for Nexa. Aren't you the girl who beat up Sakamoto?" he asked me.

Everyone's eyes widened except for my friends and looked at me in shock. A few actually recognized me and shivered at what I did with him while the rest wondered if its true or not.

I gave them an evil smirk and answered, "You're correct and since he's not here, it looks like he won't be back for a long time"

All the girls were relieved that he wasn't coming back while the boys paled at what I said. Its fun making those boys fear me which is why I'm gonna make sure they really do.

"Okay last question for them" Miss Keane pointed to a girl with frizzy brown hair and red eyes that has stars on them.

"Its for Naman, who is your girlfriend?" she asked him in a high pitched voice.

He nearly smirked and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nexa Rhosly is my girlfriend and if any of you boys come near her, I'll make what she did to the crazy guy look like child's play"

He gave an evil glare at all the boys minus the RRBZ and they all gulped and nodded quickly while shaking in fear. Even Naman is a whole lot scarier than I am. The girl who asked him that question humphed and looked away in frustration while a few of the girls sighed in sadness that he was taken.

"Well thank you for telling us all this. There are two empty seats right near the top corner. Why don't you two sit there?" Miss Keane asked us.

"Of course Miss Keane" I answered politely.

Naman removed his arm from my shoulder and we walked over to our seats and sat down on them. My seat is next to Momoko's while Naman's seat is next to Brick's. I looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"Looks like we're seat mates" I whispered.

"I know right?" she whispered in happiness.

"I must go to a teacher's meeting so its a free period for all of you but behave okay?" Miss Keane said as she left the room.

Everyone got up from the seats and crowded around mine and Naman's. Strange, I thought they would be too scared to come near us.

"How did you beat up Sakamoto? Its about time someone gave him a lesson for teasing all the girls!" a female asked me.

"There's no way a pretty girl like her would do that. Its gotta be somebody else" a random male said.

"Are you and her really dating, Naman?" a fangirl asked him.

"If you two are, she's lucky to have a caring boyfriend like you are" a random girl said.

"How did you even get one of those?" a random male asked him.

"Move it people!" a female voice yelled in a snobby tone.

Everyone moved away and the girl who asked Naman if he had a girlfriend stomped over to my desk and gave me a small glare.

"Listen up here! I'm the most prettiest and most popular girl at this school! Me! Himeko Shirogane and you better not try to steal my title" she screeched in a snobby voice.

I gave her my death glare which frightened her and stood up over-towering her since she's shorter than me.

"Why would I steal your title when you're a snobby brat who thinks she's better than anyone else!? If I were you, I'd rather change the attitude and start being nicer to people instead of making fun of them otherwise no one will ever like you or be your friend!" I yelled in a raging tone. "And you better do it soon otherwise you'll make all the females look bad and make us a disgrace to this planet so quit being a snobby brat!"

I slammed my fist onto my desk loudly and she flinched from it including my tone. The desk didn't break which was a good thing and she quickly ran out of the classroom with fear on her face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Naman who gave a calm down look and I sighed and sat back down.

"Sorry you all had to see my alpha wolf side" I nearly muttered.

"Alpha wolf side?" a girl with glasses asked.

"Its a long story" I answered.

"We have plenty of time so please tell us" the boy with glasses said.

I looked at all of them and saw that they were serious with a hint of curiosity. I shrugged and began telling them my story with everyone listening including the others. Maybe being here won't be so bad after all. I hope I'll meet more members who'll join my group.

**The End**


End file.
